Black Angel Raven
by Adwaka
Summary: Ritsu murió odiando el amor, se convirtió en el famoso Demonio, Black Raven. Takano nació como un Ángel y es el líder de los Ángeles. La guerra entre los Demonios y Ángeles ha comenzado. ¿Qué hará Takano cuando descubra que Black Raven es su Pareja? ¿Le dará Ritsu otra oportunidad al amor? ¿O será destrozado una vez más por ello?
1. Prologue

Hola! Soy Adwaka, y esta es mi primera vez publicando en fanfiction, espero no joderla.

Antes que todo, debo aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece, sino a **April952** , _solo la traducción es mía_. Por supuesto, cuento con el permiso de la autora para hacerlo y publicarlo por acá.

La **historia original** la pueden encontrar en fanfiction por supuesto, y por si quieren ver el perfil de la autora.

 ** _Disclaimers:_** Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi y Junjou Romantica no me pertenecen. Éste fanfiction le pertenece a **April952.**

Cualquier duda o consulta pueden hacerlo, mandándome un MP. No me molesta en lo absoluto.

Con esto, ahora sí pueden leer tranquilamente.

* * *

 _ **Black Angel Raven** por **April952**_

 ** _Traducción_ **_por **Adwaka**_

 ** _1\. Prologue | Prólogo_**

 **160 a. de C. Los últimos pensamientos de Ritsu…**

La sangre se acumulaba en mí, dándome calidez mientras mi cuerpo se volvía frío lentamente. Reí de mí mismo, ¿de verdad estaba agradecido por la sangre? Qué jodida broma.

Rápidamente, mi corazón latió provocando que mis manos temblaran pero por mi cuenta me calmé, sin preocuparme por desear la muerte, queriendo alejarme de la humillación, del dolor, del odio que me ha acompañado desde el día que mi familia murió delante de mis ojos.

Me levantaron del suelo y me jalaron el cabello bruscamente para mirar al hombre al que le di mi vida. Estos hombres apestaban a sake _ **(1)**_ _ **,**_ tenían a una mujer encadenada a un lado, gritando y rogando por ser liberada. El oro pintado con la sangre de las personas que maté, que gané por la liberación del hombre que amé, estaba a un lado burlándose de mí. Esos cerdos no les importaban nada ni mostraban piedad.

Se reían de mí, viéndome sangrar, vitoreando a la vez que agarraban al hombre quién era temido por todos. El hombre que pensé que amaba sostuvo el cuchillo que estaba enganchado detrás de mí, muriéndose de risa. Enseñó el cuchillo al público pretencioso, que no podía ver detrás de mí, alzando el cuchillo sobre su cabeza como si enseñara un tesoro. Estaba roto por él. Un monstruo creado por esto llamado 'amor'.

No era nada más que un títere para usar en la guerra.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a quemarse, como si estuviera envuelto en fuego. Luchando por respirar, mis pulmones eran como garras arañándose desde el interior. Creía que el infierno ya estaba acogiéndome, desgarrándome y arrastrando mi alma en medio de las profundidades del infierno. Tosí sangre; sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Me compadecí de mí mismo, ¿Esto era todo lo que había en la vida? ¿Este era mi destino? ¿Lavar mis manos con sangre día tras día? ¿Observar como arranco familias como la mía fue arrancada de mí? ¿Ver cómo el hombre en el que confiaba y amaba se volvía en mi contra? ¡¿Era esto?!

Miré como mi amante me veía y enterraba el cuchillo en mi corazón, matándome.

El odio que tenía me dio la fuerza para sonreírle arrogante, diciéndole que estaré esperándolo en silencio. Seré el único que lo verá en el infierno y lo torturará. Quitó el cuchillo, con una mirada inquieta que acompañaba a su rostro.

Mis últimos pensamientos: El Infierno es sólo mi comienzo.

* * *

 _ **(1)Sake:**_ Es una bebida alcohólica Japonesa hecha de arroz.


	2. A War

**_2\. A War_ | _Una Guerra_**

 **3 Mil años después**

Ritsu se sentó en el huerto de árboles de cerezos. Le encantaba este lugar; era su único cielo, su propia paz. El viento soplaba suavemente, dándole la música de las flores de cerezo que se balanceaban entre ellas. El aire retuvo una esencia pura que no existía en ningún otro lado del mundo pero aquí le daban alivio a los pulmones de Ritsu. Éste cerró sus ojos, no estaba acostumbrado al sol y siempre tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Los Ángeles ya no venían por aquí. Todos estaban ocupados peleando en la guerra; un guerra que determinaría quién gobernaría el mundo humano por otros cien años. La mayoría de las veces, los Ángeles ganaron y hubo paz en el mundo. La última vez que los Demonios ganaron, lograron crear la primera y la segunda Guerra Mundial.

Estaba cansado de luchar, agotado de ver a otros morir. Ristu vivió toda su vida en guerra. El hecho de nacer antes de Cristo, un inocente no era un inocente por mucho tiempo.

Ritsu se rió burlándose de sí. Se enamoró de un hombre a quién le encantaba el dinero y la maldita guerra. Oyó hablar de cómo Ritsu era un guerrero famoso y de toda la riqueza que había hecho en su juventud. Lo engañó. Hizo que Ritsu se enamorara y fingiera ser capturado por bandidos. Luego, ellos hicieron un trato con Ritsu, ayudarlos a ganar riquezas y soltarían a su amante. Ritsu no sabía que su amante, en realidad, era su líder. Qué ingenuo era. Qué estúpido.

Ritsu hizo una mueca, abriendo los ojos ante la sensación de que su control se rompía. Con esfuerzo tomó un respiro profundo del aire puro y alejó esos recuerdos en los rincones más oscuros de su mente.

Después de tres mil años, todavía esos recuerdos seguían atormentándolo. Recordándole que había sido un tonto al enamorarse. El amor nunca existió, el amor era el diablo disfrazado.

Ritsu cerró sus ojos de nuevo y descansó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol. Sus alas negras se extendían detrás de él, necesitando moverse antes de envolverse como si estuviera protegiéndose. Vestía unos jeans negros y una blanca camiseta holgada, con sus botas negras de cuero llegando hasta sus rodillas.

Sin las alas, la mayoría lo confundían por un Ángel debido a sus rasgos. Su rostro era tan delicado y suave; con sus brillantes ojos verdes cautivarían hasta a un Ángel. Incluso, era delgado haciéndole creer a la gente que era frágil pero tenía la fuerza y la habilidad para agarrar a un hombre diez veces que su peso. Los Ángeles siempre se acercaban a él porque emanaba un aura tranquila.

Ritsu se burló. Todos sabían quién era. No debían molestarlo. Él era precisamente la razón por la que los Demonios ganaron la última vez. Su fuerza y habilidad obtuvo el respeto de cada Demonio poderoso y veterano. Ellos querían que fuera su líder en estos años de guerra.

No pasaría por eso otra vez, pensó Ritsu.

Ritsu deseó poder pasar la eternidad por aquí; un lugar sin guerra, sin odio, y sin necesidad de esconderse. Inmortalidad, pensó Ritsu con uno suspiro abatido, era más una maldición que un don.

La piel de Ritsu hormigueó mientras sentía que alguien lo miraba. **¿Era la misma persona?** Pensó Ritsu mientras abría un poco sus ojos.

Lo era.

Un Ángel se quedó de pie a un lado. Con sus ojos dorados observándolo con interés. Vestía un jeans azules y una camiseta blanca. Su cabello era el color de la medianoche más intensa que Ritsu había visto en su vida pero eran sus ojos lo que siempre tuvo cautivo a Ritsu. Sus ojos dorados parecían perforar a través de su alma oscura y mirar todos los horrores que había hecho.

 **No importa** , pensó Ritsu, cerrando sus ojos otra vez. Deja que vea. Este hombre nunca ha fracasado en aparecer y quedarse exactamente en el mismo sitio.

Tanto como deje en paz a Ritsu, no tenía problema con su presencia.

Ritsu sintió el llamado del Infierno, probablemente avisándole que era su turno de torturar.

Suspiró Ritsu de nuevo, incluso eso se ha convertido tedioso. Fue asignado a su amante unos años después cuando abrió sus ojos por primera vez para ver el infierno. Fue un placer saber que tendría su venganza después de todo. Sonrió Ritsu diabólicamente mientras recordaba el horror del chico en cuanto veía a Ritsu otra vez. Pasó casi unos mil años torturándolo pero a medida que los años se alargaron, Ritsu estaba cansado de ver al bastardo, cansado de darse cuenta cada día que seguía teniendo poder sobre Ritsu, haciéndole sentir lo que quería olvidar. Ritsu se asignó a alguien más, esperando escapar de todo eso.

Lentamente, Ritsu se puso de pie y estiró sus alas adoloridas. Ellas querían volar a través de las nubes celestiales y dejar atrás este mundo. **Yo también,** pensó Ritsu a la vez que se desplazaba a través de los cielos del Infierno en su lugar.

 **-** **Previamente…**

Takano maldijo cuando se dio cuenta que hoy iba a llegar tarde. Entrecerró los ojos a los dos hombres que iban el uno al otro como animales. Ambos estaban en la arena, parecida al Domo en Roma; los Ángeles de todos lados venían a mirar la pelea. Todos vitoreaban, con sus ojos amplios de emoción, no habían visto una pelea tan buena como esta en años.

 **Deben odiarse realmente entre ellos,** pensó Takano preguntándose por qué. Ya sabía que Hatori y Yuu se odiaban mutuamente pero la razón todavía era desconocida.

Takano los maldijo. Si seguían de esta manera pasaría este día sin **verlo.** Y si se lo perdiera, estos dos sufrirán. Un agitado Takano movió un pie al otro, Yuu dispuesto a permanecer tendido después de un golpe fuerte de Hatori y entonces gruñó cuando Yuu se recuperó otra vez.

Takano miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que todos estaban concentrado por cómo peleaban los dos hombres. Sonrió Takano. No lo notarían irse si se iba ahora mismo. Este era la última partida antes de que lo den por terminado, por lo que no importaría si estaba allí o no, en realidad. Con la decisión tomada, Takano se desplazó a las flores de Cerezo. Sin detenerse a admirar la vista se dirigió al centro de la tierra sabiendo que esa persona estaría allí.

Hace unos pocos años Takano vino aquí para escapar de toda la tensión de la guerra inminente. Estaba sin rumbo fijo reflexionando en las flores de cerezos cuando lo **vio.**

El hombre con las alas negras.

Takano no sabía por qué pero estaba recordando. El hombre con alas se veía como el cielo por la noche, con estrellas resplandeciendo en su interior. El hombre de alguna manera hizo sentir a Takano, un hombre que pensaba que no tenía sentimientos, impresionado. Desde entonces Takano se acercaba esperando que el hombre estuviera allí y suspiraría de gusto cuando el hombre aparecería cada día.

Luego Takano lo sintió; el hombre siempre emitía esta clase de aura que cautivaba a Takano, era como un llamado que no podía evitar. Suspiró Takano de alivio, se pondría feliz de verlo hoy.

Mientras pasaba a través de los últimos arbustos sin aliento. Él estaba allí. El hombre sentando en el mismo lugar, con su cabeza descansando en el tronco del árbol. Parecía estar durmiendo. Sus hermosas alas se veían como estaban a punto de consumir al hombre en cámara lenta o en el proceso de protegerlo. Su cabello se movía con el viento, era largo, más allá de los hombros.

El hombre sonrió. Otra cosa que cautivaba a Takano era como su rostro expresaba demasiado qué estaba pensando. Sus expresiones siempre estaban cambiando. Pero, Takano admitió con sorpresa, que nunca antes había sonreído.

La sonrisa del hombre se apagó. La sonrisa solo duro unos segundos dejando a Takano sonrojado de placer tras verlo. Sin abrir sus ojos se puso de pie con tanta elegancia. Sus alas se estiraban sobre él, dándole el aspecto de un Ángel caído a punto de despegar. De repente, Takano le dio la urgencia de acercarse y sentir por sí mismo si esas alas eran suaves como imaginaba.

Con decepción el hombre se alejó, dejando solo a Takano. Suspiró Takano, todavía no había abierto sus ojos. En todos estos años que había estado visitando al hombre nunca abrió sus ojos. ¿Era ciego?

Frunció el ceño Takano, solo pudo verlo hoy por un minuto. Esos cabezas huecas pagarán por esto. A regañadientes, Takano se devolvió a la arena. Hatori y Yuu seguían peleando; molesto con ambos se dirigió a su casa. Dobló sus alas detrás de él y se sentó. Había papeles del consejo que tenía que inspeccionar pero simplemente no podía concentrarse.

El hombre con las negras sonrió.

Takano se inclinó hacia atrás y pensó sobre el hombre misterioso. ¿Por qué un demonio se refugiaría en el cielo? ¿Quizás estaba en problemas? Takano se tensó, teniendo la urgencia repentina de encontrarlo y esconderlo en su casa.

Takano negó con su cabeza. Si verdaderamente estaba en peligro el hombre no habría dejado la seguridad del cielo.

"¿Debería hablarle la próxima vez?" Takano se rió de sí, nunca pensó que las emociones influirían en su vida de esta manera.

Takano se convirtió en un Ángel maduro; nunca pasó por la niñez o algo así. Nació para liderar al ejército. Las emociones no podían meterse en su camino y allí estaba preocupándose por un Demonio por increíble que parezca.

Takano se rió entre dientes. Desde que conoció al hombre la vida de Takano había cambiado; vio que la vida valía la pena vivirla.

Takano estaba enojado con lo golpes en la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Frunció el ceño Takano, tratando de ignorarlo pero con cada segundo los golpes que eran ignorados se volvían aún más fuertes haciéndole doler la cabeza a Takano.

"¡Takano! ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Sé que estás ahí!" Yokozawa, el tercer jefe del concejal de los Ángeles, golpeaba y pateaba la puerta. "¡Takano! ¡Abre, esto es serio!"

Quejándose, Takano fue abrir la puerta para echar a Yokozawa.

De repente, el aire en torno a ambos estaba tenso. Takano comenzó a sudar tras ver por unos momentos los ojos de Yokozawa, aquella que no había visto desde la última guerra.

Miedo.

"La guerra ha comenzado."


	3. Black Raven

**_3\. Black Raven_ | _Cuervo Negro_**

Ritsu estaba molesto. Lo llamaron esperando que hoy liderara la guerra. Después de repetir un montón de veces que 'no', con una mirada fulminadora, y arrojando al suelo a unos cuantos Demonios, finalmente lo dejaron tranquilo.

Ritu ajustó su máscara negra que siempre usaba cuando estaba en el infierno; lo cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro y la parte superior de su cabeza dejando libre sus ojos, también la máscara ocultaba su voz, haciéndola más siniestra. Además, sus alas estaban cubiertas por una armadura negra, la única persona quién alguna vez vio sus alas era ese Ángel que siempre lo visitaba en el árbol de Cerezo.

Ritsu se sentó encima de la montaña negra que daba al campo de batalla, viendo tanto Demonios como Ángeles alineados para la guerra.

Las nubes negras se arremolinaban en torno al campo relampagueando, brindando la única luz en este infierno. El suelo estaba rígido y la muerte cubría la arena. Las jaulas de metal rotas estaban arrojadas por todas partes, con las barras que sobresalían del suelo. Las armas de las batallas anteriores también decoraban la tierra.

Los Demonios vestían una armadura cubierta de la sangre de las almas que torturaban, con los cráneos de máscara de los Ángeles caídos. Los Ángeles usaban su brillante armadura blanca que iluminaban en la oscuridad.

Los humanos sufrían por esto también. Cuando grandes batallas como estas ocurren, peligrosos tsunamis, terremotos y tornados infligían caos sobre ellos. Las personas morían sin alguna explicación, se generaba enojo provocando suicidios y violencia en el mundo.

Ritsu tomó su decisión evitando esta Guerra. No quería ser parte de ella.

Uno de los Ángeles subió la mirada hacia la dirección de Ritsu provocando que todos los demás Ángeles la subieran también. Al instante, Ritsu sintió miedo y una determinación que emanaban de ellos. En realidad, no le sorprendía. Aún le temían después de la última batalla donde obtuvo el nombre de Black Raven. Probablemente, creían que sería parte en esta guerra.

Ritsu reconoció al hombre que dirigía todo su ejército. Su armadura era parecida a la suya pero esta cubría su rostro completamente y fue el mismo quién luchó en la guerra anterior. El líder de los Ángeles dio un paso hacia adelante y anunció.

"Me ocuparé de Black Raven."

 **-Takano**

La batalla comenzó.

Takano fue a por Black Raven, con los Demonios dándole acceso fácil. Sus sonrisas arrogantes y burlándose de que Black Raven sería la única cosa que viera. Takano los ignoró, determinado esta vez de vencer a Black Raven.

Hace unos cien años, Takano lo enfrentó. Había sido una experiencia diferente para Takano; no estaba luchando con unos furiosos Demonios normales sino con unos animales. La diferencia era que los animales eran astutos y rápidos; estaban acostumbrados a luchar todos los días para sobrevivir simplemente. Los Demonios luchaban por el entretenimiento, sin usar una estrategia en lo absoluto. Cuando la guerra había terminado, Takano despertó en la enfermería y vio que estaba muy mal herido, incapaz de caminar por semanas.

Takano aterrizó en frente de Black Raven con su espada apuntando su garganta. Aburrido, Black Raven esperó para ver que haría.

Black Raven miraba sin expresión alguna a Takano, sin moverse un milímetro. Takano estaba confundido de por qué Black Raven no estaba agarrando su propia espada. ¿Tenía tan alta estima de sí? Furioso, atacó Takano, sorprendiéndose cuando Black Raven empujó la espada. Rápidamente, Takano se echó hacia atrás pensando que Black Raven iba a atacar ahora pero solo se sentó allí viendo la Guerra debajo de ellos.

"¿No vas a pelear?" rugió Takano.

"No."

Parpadeó Takano. "¿Qué?"

Black Raven lo ignoró.

Takano no le gustó ser ignorado por lo que atacó de nuevo con indolencia, destruyendo la roca donde estaba sentado Black Raven. Takano sintió a Black Raven junto a su lado y dio un paso al frente. Black Raven solo lo miró. Takano volvió a atacar apenas tocando su armadura esta vez. Black Raven era conocido por sus movimientos veloces incluso para Takano.

"¡Maldita sea, pelea!" Black Raven inclinó su cabeza y desapareció. Takano gritó sorprendido cuando el hombre pateó su pie debajo de él.

Ritsu aterrizó lejos de él. "Ya te dije que no lucharé."

"¿Por qué?" se devolvió Takano, ambos enojados y entretenidos con ese truquito.

"Porque no quiero." Ritsu miró la batalla, parece que los Ángeles ganaban. "Estoy cansado de todo." Dijo en voz baja. Takano simplemente lo vio con incredulidad. Ritsu rodó sus ojos. "¿No vas a seguir peleando?"

"¡No juegues conmigo! Pagarás por matar a muchos de mis Ángeles." Ambos se rodearon, buscando uno del otro por alguna debilidad.

Resopló Ritsu. "Solo los herí, no fue mi culpa de que no se levantaran con la suficiente rapidez antes de que los Demonios los agarrarán."

"¡Pero fue tu culpa!"

Ritsu no dijo nada. No podía dar ese golpe final a esos Ángeles, no habían hecho nada malo. No le importaba si era resultado de lo que hizo pero él, con sus propias manos, no había matado a los Ángeles.

"¿Vas a matarme o no?" preguntó Ritsu, ya sin importarle en realidad.

Entrecerró sus ojos Takano. "¿Tanto deseas morir?"

"… Sí." Eso confundió al Ángel. También confundió a Risu un poco. ¿Realmente quería morir? Ritsu cerró sus ojos. Por tanto tiempo sufrió un gran dolor. Caminaba por doquier como un muerto viviente en una existencia de nada más que odio y dolor. ¿Realmente quería seguir con esa existencia?

Ambos se quedaron escuchando la batalla de abajo. Por alguna razón, Takano no podía dar ese paso y matarlo. ¿Por qué estaba dudando? Takano sintió como si viera una parte de Black Raven que nadie había visto; vulnerabilidad.

Escucharon a los curtidos Ángeles y Demonios gritar de terror antes de gorgotear por sus gargantas cortadas. Por todas partes, había guerreros muertos que yacían destrozados con sus ojos ciegos aún abiertos de sorpresa.

Los Demonios se deleitaban con esta clase de dolor y odio de sus víctimas, incluso las disfrutaba. Pero este hombre se veía disgustado por todo ello. Incluso ahora, seguía observando el campo de batalla, con una mirada de dolor en sus ojos.

Ritsu tomó su espada. Takano preparó la suya.

En seguida, Takano un ataque furioso dirigiéndose contra el Demonio, enviándolos hacia el suelo tirando ambas espadas en el proceso. Se estrellaron contra la roca, pulverizando la capa hasta convertirla en polvo. Usando sus puños y sus uñas se cortaron entre ellos. Esta vez Takano tenía la ventaja, todo lo que necesitaba hacer era acorralar al hombre así sería capaz de acelerar su salida. Ritsu frunció el ceño. Takano sonrió.

Ritsu levantó su cabeza a la misma altura golpeando a Takano en su cabeza. Takano se cayó, Ritsu se alejó de él.

Ritsu buscaba donde estaba su espada, eso fue un error. El Ángel uso su distracción y lo derribó con la fuerza de un tren de carga, aplastándolo en el suelo. Ritsu sintió que su hombro se salía de su articulación, y un rodillazo conectó con su mentón.

"¡Maldición, hombre!" sonrió Takano.

"No tan duro ahora, ¿eh?" se burló Takano.

Ritsu lo golpeó con su brazo bueno. No le gustaba ser acorralado. Ritsu se las arregló para liberarse de nuevo, esta vez sin perder tiempo en que el Ángel tomara ventaja. Dieron vueltas, Ritsu tomó su espada sin perder de vista al Ángel.

Ambos hombres estaban consumiéndose, que no notaron a Kirishima moverse furtivamente detrás de ellos. Kirishima clavó su espada en la espalda de Ritsu, la hoja penetró a través de la armadura de Ritsu y dentro de su piel. Por instinto, Ritsu empujó su espada detrás de él consiguiendo herir el hombro de Kirishima. Logró liberarse de la espada.

Ritsu se alejó del hombre asegurándose que ambos hombres eran visibles. El dolor agudo adormeció el brazo de Ritsu dándole al hombre alguna ventaja.

"¡Takano! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Acábalo!"

Antes de que Takano pudiera de registrar siquiera lo que acaba de suceder, montones de Demonios atacaron a los dos Ángeles dándole a Ritsu una oportunidad de marcharse lentamente.

 **-Ritsu**

Ritsu hizo una mueca al dolor. La espada por poco perforaba su corazón. Ritsu apretó su pecho como si quemara.

La guerra había terminado, el sol presentaba a todos los Ángeles y Demonios que habían muerto.

Korero, un Demonio general se acercó a Ritsu, con un ceño fruncido acompañando a sus rasgos. Los Demonios no tenían cuernos o dientes afilados como los humano creían que tenían. Se parecían a los Ángeles excepto que tenían esa apariencia de chico malo con que la mayoría de las mujeres fantaseaban. Korero tenía un brilloso cabello negro y penetrantes ojos azules. Su piel estaba cubierta de cicatrices por años de guerras. Era bastante guapo para atraer a cualquier Ángel a que pecara por él.

"¿Por qué no peleaste? ¡Hoy perdimos demasiados compañeros!"

"¿Y me importa por qué? Ya te dije que no estaría en esta guerra." Frunció el ceño Korero.

Percibiendo que Korero estaba a punto de atacar, Ritsu voló a su hogar aislado de la tierra. Estaba situado en el bosque, el sol no estaba bastante fuerte para penetrar lo que el bosque protegía tan cerca de su seno. Se aseguró de poner un sello en la tierra asegurándose de que ningún Ángel o Demonio lo encontrara.

Su pecho estaba doliendo demasiado tratando de repararse. Ritsu embistió su brazo contra la entrada de la puerta volviendo a poner su hombro en su lugar.

Molesto consigo mismo por permitirse bajar la guardia, Ritsu decidió ir a dormir por ahora.

Y esperanzadoramente, pensó, en nunca volver a despertar.

* * *

Hola! c: Siento por tardar en publicar este capitulo, he tenido unos inconvenientes pero nada malo.

Gracias a **Denisse** **Kagamine 24seven** por leer y comentar, éste fic es increíble y vale la pena leerlo. Me esforzaré más para seguir traduciendo esta historia :3

Y gracias al que sigue y lee la historia (porque es una muy bella :3).

Trataré de subir sin falta la próxima semana c:


	4. How much more I can take?

**_4\. How much more I can take?_ _| ¿Cuánto más puedo soportar?_**

Takano hizo una mueca de dolor. Un jodido Demonio fue capaz de herirlo en su costado. Kirishima y él se encargaron de esos diez Demonios sin mucho trabajo; era solo que Takano seguía mirando en la dirección donde Black Raven se marchaba, sin cuidado alguno de que el Demonio era capaz de tomar ventaja de la distracción de Takano.

Ann-chan se disculpó mientras envolvía el vendaje alrededor de su estomago. El Dr. Nowaki estaba ocupado encargándose de su amante quién fue atacado por una multitud de Demonios. Hiroki estaba herido gravemente pero Hiroki era un guerrero competente, era conocido por su velocidad pese a su apariencia frágil.

"Está bien, Ann-chan, ve a curar a los demás, es obvio que el Dr. Nowaki hoy no está concentrado." Asintió Ann-chan, algo agradecida. El Dr. Nowaki estaba pálido, con sus manos temblando mientras en ese momento vendaba una herida profunda del hombro de Hiroki.

"Nowaki, cálmate, estoy bien." Hiroki trató de tranquilizar a su amante pero Nowaki seguía en silencio. Desde que Hiroki volvió de la guerra hacía unos minutos, Nowaki tiró todo lo que tenía en sus manos, con una expresión temerosa apareciendo en su rostro mientras corría hacia su amante. Ahora se veía como si estuviera luchando con la necesidad de agarrar a Hiroki y esconderlo del resto de la guerra.

La guerra duraba cerca de una semana y solo en la noche, en el día todos descansaban. Era un buen trato, aún así la guerra era dura.

Necesitaban más doctores, pensó Takano, poniéndose una camiseta. Técnicamente, era solo Ann-chan; Nowaki parecía no poder separarse de Hiroki. Las camas estaban por todas partes con Ángeles heridos; algunos solo necesitaban puntos de sutura, otros tenían profundas heridas que necesitaban rápidamente ser curadas.

En el momento perfecto, entró Misaki. "¿Puedo ayudar?"

Ann-chan suspiró de alivio. Misaki era un portador de la Alegría. No era como un ángel guardián, los portadores de la alegría vivían entre los humanos y llevaban alegría mediante consejos o simplemente estar ahí para ellos. Misaki decidió aprender sobre medicina dado que tenía mucho tiempo libre. Ayudó tanto como pudo. En poco tiempo, ambos pasaron por todas las personas con mayor facilidad.

El hospital era hermoso. Los suelos mostraban un océano, con todo tipo de peces y de colores que nadaban; las estrellas, galaxias y las lunas brillaban desde el techo.

"¡Oye! ¡Dije que estoy bien! ¡Oye, espera! ¡Déjame ir!" Takano se giró para ver a Nowaki llevándose a Hiroki sobre su hombro y salir de la habitación. Takano negó con su cabeza. Gente enamorada.

De repente, Takano fue lanzado de la cama y arrojado al otro lado del cuarto. Jadeó Ann-chan.

Yokozawa marchó hacia un Takano aturdido y lo agarró por el cuello. "¡Hijo de puta!"

Otra vez, Yokozawa lo lanzó; parecía como si estuviera arrojando una muñeca de trapo a través del cuarto. Takano se estrelló contra las camas vacías doblando sus alas en diferentes direcciones. Negó con su cabeza y se levantó. "¡¿Qué mierda?!"

"¡Kirishima se lastimó por tu culpa!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No fue mi culpa, ese tipo se metió en algo que específicamente dije que me encargaría!"

"¡No hiciste nada!" Ambos se enfrentaron cara a cara, listos para pelear.

"¡Eso no te incumbe!"

"Emm, ¿pueden hablar afuera, chicos?" preguntó Misaki. Ambos hombres enojados miraron a Misaki. Éste se encogió aunque se quedó en su lugar. "Aún tenemos a heridos que necesitan descansar por hoy, ¿por favor?"

Suspiró Takano. No quería lidiar con esto ahora mismo. Sin darle una oportunidad a Yokozawa a que llevara a Takano a una zona diferente para pelear, se apresuró hacia los árboles de Cerezo. Siempre se preguntaba por qué le encantaba ese lugar pintado de rosa.

Sin propósito, Takano reflexionaba sobre la guerra de hoy. Esta guerra realmente puede estar a su favor, los Demonios no eran tan fuertes como solían serlo pero sabía que no tenía que juzgar una guerra hasta que terminara. En la última guerra, los Ángeles estaban a punto de ganar si no hubiera sido por Black Raven que de repente hizo su aparición y dominando la guerra sin ayuda.

Sus ojos, pensó de repente Takano. Retenía demasiado dolor y odio. Normalmente, Takano no le importaba realmente sobre cosas como esas pero los ojos del hombre parecían cautivarlo por alguna razón. Era algo inquietante, admitió Takano. Nunca estuvo tan cautivado en su vida. Ni siquiera su Black Angel que mantenía su atención tan fuertemente.

Se sacudió Takano. ¡Su Black Angel! Takano miró por ahí dándose cuenta del tiempo. Debería estar ahí pronto. Fue hasta su sitio habitual esperando que el hombre estuviera ahí antes que él.

Estuvo decepcionado cuando vio que el hombre todavía no había llegado.

Takano decidió sentarse y esperarlo; no estaba tan emocionado de ir a casa para molestar a Yokozawa. Se dobló de dolor, su herida estaba abierta nuevamente cuando fue tirado en esas camas.

¿Por qué aún no estaba aquí? Se preguntó Takano. La inquietud llenó el corazón de Takano. ¿Qué si estaba herido? ¿Qué si estaba muriendo en este momento? Takano apretó sus dientes, no le hacía demasiado bien preocuparse por esto si todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y ver si aparecería hoy. Espero que su Ángel se alejara de la guerra, se veía tan frágil; Takano creía que no sobreviviría unos segundos en la guerra.

"Increíble…"

Saltó Takano a un lado desenvainando su espada.

"Cuidado, sólo soy yo tranquilo." Sonrió Kirishima. Frunció el ceño Takano.

"¡Qué demonios, hombre!" Kirishima se sentó esperando que Takano hiciera lo mismo. Takano apretó sus dientes. No necesitaba esto ahora mismo. "¿Sabes que tu pareja está a punto de matarme?"

Kirishima estaba sorprendido. "¿Por qué?"

"¡¿Por qué?! Porque fuiste herido por mi culpa, dijo." Kirishima agitó su mano provocando que el enojo de Takano aumentara.

"¿En serio? Parecía calmado para mí."

"¿Calmado? ¡Me arrojó a través de la habitación!"

Se rió Kirishima. "Desearía haber estado para ver eso." Gruñó Takano.

Sonrió Kirishima y decidió cambiar el tema… por ahora. "Entonces… ¿estás esperando a tu Black Angel?"

Takano se sacudió ante eso. "¿Cómo sabes…?"

Kirishima rodó sus ojos. "Sabes que igualmente soy tan fuerte como tú lo eres y puedo esconder mi presencia. He estado aquí de vez en cuando." Había tres líderes en esta guerra. El primero era Takano, el segundo era Kirishima, y el tercero era Yukina. Todos fueron elegidos por su fuerza pero Kirishima aún podía patear su trasero si quería hacerlo.

Takano se encogió de hombros, viéndose adormilado.

Se rió Kirishima. "Lo que más me sorprende es que hoy en día demuestras mucha más emociones. Antes, normalmente, no te importaba una mierda sobre algo, siempre eras frío como el hielo. Pero ahora es divertido verte luchar con tu enojo."

"Cállate." Takano enojado, deseo que Kirishima se fuera. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien más estuviera aquí; se suponía que solo era para Takano y su Black Angel.

"¿Es posible de que fuera tu pareja?"

Se congeló Takano. "¿Qué?"

"¿Es posible que tu Black Angel pudiera ser tuyo?"

Frunció el ceño Takano. "¿De qué estás hablando? Y maldición, ¿no estás enojado conmigo?"

"Nah fue mi culpa, dijiste que te harías cargo pero me metí en el medio. Ahora respóndeme, ¿puede ser?"

"Por supuesto que no, es un demonio. Un enemigo."

"¿Y? También lo es Shinobu pero ahora está de nuestro lado." Shinobu era un Demonio inferior; siempre era acosado y maltratado antes de que Miyagi se lo llevara. El consejo coincidió hacer a Shinobu un Ángel porque no era malo. Aún así fue un camino difícil para ambos.

Negó con la cabeza. "Estás simplemente divagando."

"Sin embargo, realmente pienso que lo es. Lo mismo le pasó a Usagi-san." Usagi-san, el líder del Consejo de los Ángeles, era tan indiferente como lo era Takano alguna vez pero entonces conoció a Misaki, el hombre sorprendió a todos por cuan bromista se convirtió y posesivo. "Conociste a tu Black Angel y de repente todas las sensaciones te bombardearon, ¿no es así?"

Takano pensó sobre eso. ¿Podía ser posible? ¿Este Black Angel era su pareja? Emocionado, Takano miró donde su Ángel normalmente se sentaba. ¿Dónde estaba? Cada Ángel deseaba su pareja. Las parejas eran la otra mitad del alma, los únicos quién traían verdadera felicidad a sus vidas. Sin ellos, la eternidad era un infierno desalentador.

Sonrió Kirishima. "Te quedaste pensando, ¿eh?"

Takano rodó sus ojos. "Veremos cuando él venga."

Se encogió de hombros Kirishima, abandonando el tema. "Entonces… ¿Yokozawa estaba realmente enojado? ¿Por mí?" Parecía tener ojos de cachorrito en ese momento.

Takano se rió. Yokozawa seguía negando que Kirishima fuera su Pareja. Siempre se sonrojaba como un loco; era un espectáculo para Takano. "¿No me escuchaste anteriormente cuando dije que me arrojó al otro lado de la habitación?"

Kirishima se rió. "Lo siento, vino a mi casa y enloqueció por mis heridas. Mi niña ni siquiera ayudaba, sólo lloraba. Le explique que fue mi culpa y que nunca haría eso de nuevo. Parecía calmado ante eso." Suspiró Kirishima.

"Está asustado de perderte y de la idea de dejar sola a Hiyori." Sonrió Kirishima ante eso.

"Eso es porque me aseguro de no morir," se giró hacia Takano, repentinamente serio. "De todas formas, ¿qué demonios hacías con Black Raven? Pensé que te tenía de alguna manera."

"No lo sé solo… me tomó por sorpresa."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Dijo que quería morir."

Kirsihima se inclinó sobre el tronco de un árbol. "A decir verdad, no me sorprende realmente, los Demonios nacieron para odiar, son criaturas frágiles emocionalmente. Algunos de esos Demonios fueron alguna vez humanos, se convirtieron en algo que no son con los pecados que cometieron, debido a que murieron odiando con toda su alma. Tienen demasiado orgullo que parecen ahogarse en ello."

Takano se quedó en silencio por un rato, interesado en lo que Kirishima decía. ¿Cómo Black Angel se convirtió en un Demonio? ¿Fue humano alguna vez? ¿O nació de esa forma?

Enojado consigo mismo, Takano admitió que su vida había sido nada más que cuestiones sin respuesta estos últimos días. El estrés iba a matarlo algún día.

Kirishima se levantó con entusiasmo. "¡Vamos a preguntarle a Shinobu! ¡Él conoce a Black Raven!"

Takano vio al árbol de Cerezos. Nunca ese árbol se vio tan solo sin ese Ángel acompañándolo.

"Takano, no va a venir hoy. Normalmente, se iría para esta hora." Tenía razón, era más del mediodía.

Kirishima agarró a Takano y volaron a la casa de Shinobu sin ninguna advertencia.

 **-Ritsu**

"¡Ritsu! ¡Corre! ¡Corre, Ritsu!"

Ritsu abrió sus ojos. Estaba respirando con dificultad, su corazón latía rápidamente. Se sentó y se agarró de su cabeza. No podía respirar correctamente, su control estaba rompiendo de nuevo las paredes a su alrededor comenzó a inclinarse y a volar, no era bueno cuando estaba rompiendo la física.

Ritsu voló a los arboles de Cerezos, necesitando aire puro. El sol estaba cayendo un poco por lo que podía ver un poco mejor.

Lentamente, Ritsu respiró, recreando las paredes en torno a su corazón y mente; se estaba haciendo más difícil. Un día de estos, perdería completamente su control y mataría a todos en un suspiro.

La noche se acercaba más rápido, la próxima batalla vendría pronto. No tenía opción que ir, dado que todos los Demonios estaban obligados a ir y pelear.

Ritsu suspiró y admitió que los sueños empeoraban cada vez más. La voz de su mamá aún resonaba dentro de su cabeza. A veces soñaba con su familia muerta, otra vez veces sobre las personas que mató y luego era de su amante apuñalándolo por la espalda.

¿Cuánto más puedo soportar?

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar a **Denisse Kagamine 24seven** , **Kamisumi Shirohoshi y a** **Ningyo Sugar** _(alias fantasma no tan fantasma:v)_

Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir este capitulo, voy a seguir traduciendo este fic. Me comprometí hacerlo y no voy abandonarlo, disculpen si tardo:c

¡Espero que les siga interesando la historia!


	5. Ritsu & The Plan

**_5\. Ritsu & The Plan | Ritsu & El Plan._**

"¡Oye! ¿Qué están haciendo acá, chicos?" le sonrió Miyagi a Takano y a Kirishima.

"Si se puede quisiéramos hablar con Shinobu." Preguntó Kirishima. Miyagi desconcertado, los dejó pasar. La casa estaba oscura posiblemente para Shinobu; no estaba acostumbrado a tanta luz desde que había estado viviendo toda su vida en la oscuridad.

"¿Por qué?" Miyagi fue un guerrero del ejército de Kirishima. No estaba participando en esta guerra porque cuando fue a rescatar a Shinobu del Infierno, su brazo fue herido de gravedad. Un demonio fue capaz de inyectarle un veneno que consumió su carne. Su brazo estaba muy sensible y por eso no podía hacer mucho porque causaría un dolor extremo, por suerte el veneno estaba casi fuera de su organismo completamente.

Shinobu salió en ese momento y frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieren ustedes?"

"Oye, Shinobu ten más respeto." Miyagi frunció el ceño, la expresión de Shinobu ni siquiera cambió. Todavía no confiaba en nadie más que su Pareja.

"En realidad, queremos hablarte sobre Black Raven," dijo Kirishima.

Shinobu frunció el ceño. Miyagi se paró frente a Shinobu, protectoramente. "No. Ya ha pasado bastante." Shinobu se sonrojó un poco; todavía no estaba acostumbrado a que otros lo protegieran.

"Mira, solo queremos saber qué tipo de persona es Black Raven."

Shinobu agarró la camiseta de Miyagi. "Está bien, en realidad, Ritsu me protegió un par de veces." Ladeó Miyagi su cabeza, inseguro.

"¿Ritsu?" Frunció el ceño Takano.

Asintió Shinobu. "Su nombre es Ritsu, no es una mala persona."

"Sí seguro, ni siquiera mató a muchos Ángeles en la última guerra tampoco," dijo Kirishima sarcásticamente.

"¡No lo hizo! Solo los hirió y los dejó en paz."

Takano estaba sorprendido de escuchar las mismas cosas que Black Raven le contó en el campo de batalla.

"¿Qué te contó?" preguntó Kirishima.

Shinobu negó con su cabeza. "Todos vieron que solo balanceó su espada y avanzó. Ni siquiera mató a un solo Ángel."

"¿Qué otra cosa sabes de él?"

Shinbu entrecerró sus ojos, dándose cuenta de algo. "¿Por qué repentinamente quieren saber sobre él?" se cruzó de brazos.

"Dijo que quería morir." Dijo Takano en voz baja.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Los ojos de Shinobu se llenaron de lágrimas. Miyagi lo abrazó y les echó una mirada a ambos.

Takano y Kirishima alzaron ambas manos. Nunca lastimes la pareja de alguien, el resultado es la muerte.

"Eso es lo que queremos saber, ¿pasó por algo que lo haga pensar de esa manera?"

"Bueno… en realidad, nadie sabe mucho sobre él. Alguna vez, fue humano, ha estado ya en el infierno por tres mil años. Normalmente, es reservado. La última guerra fue la única pelea en la que participó, sino está arriba en esa montaña observando la batalla."

"¿Lo has conocido personalmente?" preguntó Takano.

Miyagi respondió. "Salvó a Shinobu de un abuso que casi lo mata." Sostuvo a Shinobu más cerca y besó su frente provocando que el hombre pequeño se sonrojara como un loco. "Además, fue herido tratando de sacar a Shinobu y a mí del Infierno. Le pregunté por qué nos estaba ayudando y todo lo que dijo fue 'Porque no perteneces aquí'."

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato asimilando eso.

"¿Eso es todo?" asintió Shinobu.

"Por favor, ayúdalo." Titubeó Shinobu. "No pertenece en el Infierno." De repente un humo negro los rodeó, Miyagi se asustó mientras recordaba la comida. Shinobu estaba acostumbrado al humo por lo tanto ni lo notó.

Takano y Kirishima se fueron. "Eso no era lo que me esperaba."

Takano negó con su cabeza. "Ahora estoy curioso sobre ese hombre."

Asintió Kirishima. "Igual no debemos olvidar que aunque no dio el golpe final, fue su culpa que demasiados de los nuestros murieran." Asintió Takano apenas.

"Vamos se está poniendo el sol, la guerra se nos aproxima." Ambos hombres volaron hasta la Puerta. Cientos de Ángeles ya estaban alineados en frente de la Puerta. La Puerta era la única manera de estar en el Infierno para la batalla, llegaba a lo alto de las estrellas, y lo que parecía ser vides en torno a ellas, siempre moviéndose. La Puerta ha existido desde el principio del tiempo.

"¡Oye! ¡Chicos, finalmente llegaron!" Yukina caminó hacia ellos; sosteniendo su casco en una mano y una rosa en la otra.

Frunció el ceño Takano. "¿Qué hay con la rosa?"

"¿Mmm? Oh." Sonrió ligeramente. "Mi Kisa me lo dio."

Entretenido, Takano preguntó. "¿Finalmente se confesó?"

Yukina negó con la cabeza. "Lo encontré con mi armadura pero su esencia está en ella." Takano negó con su cabeza. Kisa era un guerrero del ejército de Takano. Kisa siempre estaba en una relación inestable pero desde que encontró a su pareja no ha hecho más que acosarlo, lo que a Yukina le encanta. "De todas maneras, Isaka-san quiere hablar con nosotros antes de que vayamos a la pelea. Está por aquí."

Los tres líderes vieron hacia la Puerta y lo vieron mirándolos. Isaka-san era el segundo asesor de los Ángeles; normalmente era un hombre tranquilo.

"¡Oigan, chicos!" sonrió Isaka-san. "Tengo un misión para ustedes mientras estén ahí afuera." Los tres Líderes prestaron atención. "El consejo ha decidido que esta noche ustedes tres matarán a Black Raven. No podemos dejarlo sobrevivir y arriesgar la guerra."

"Entendido." Dijeron Los tres Líderes al mismo tiempo.

Asintió Isaka-san. "Bien, se decidió que, cerca del final de la batalla, ustedes tres atacarán."

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar **Denisse Kagamine 24seven,** y **Jun Aoi** :3

¡Espero que les guste este capitulo!


	6. Oh Shit

**_6\. Oh Shit_ | _Oh, Mierda_**

Explosión tras explosión sacudió a la tierra devastada. La espada hecha de fuego cortó a través de la carne y los huesos. La esencia a muerte y cobre cubrió el aire ya asqueroso. Los Demonios y Ángeles también luchaban desde el cielo, algunos se estrellaban en la tierra dejando un agujero en su estela. Los heridos rápidamente fueron sacados de la batalla fuera del peligro. Se aseguraban de no perder a ningún Ángel esta vez.

La noche parecía no terminar nunca mientras Takano cortaba Demonio tras Demonio, asegurándose de matar tantos como pudiese antes de ir a enfrentarse a Black Raven.

Anteriormente, el consejo llegó con un plan para asegurarse de que ganáramos esta vez. Los tres líderes acabarían con Black Raven. Takano no dudaba en su mente que los tres Ángeles más fuertes no serían capaces de hacerse cargo de un mísero Demonio.

Kirishima y Yukina miraron a Takano.

Era hora.

- **Ritsu**

Ritsu se sentó a lo alto de su montaña mirando con ojos sombríos. Los Ángeles, en efecto, puede que ganaran para mañana por la noche si esto continuaba. Se encogió de hombros, entre más rápido terminara la guerra más rápido sería capaz de pasar cada día en su hogar aislado de la Tierra.

De repente, Ritsu se sintió inquieto por alguna razón. ¿Era su control otra vez? No, Ritsu frunció el ceño; no podía ser lo tenía bien escondido. Ritsu miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado. Pero Ritsu nunca dudaba de sus sentidos antes y nunca en una batalla. Si algo estaba fuera de lugar, instantáneamente lo sabría.

Ritsu bajó la mirada hacia la batalla de nuevo para ver a los tres líderes asentirse entre ellos.

"Ahh… así que es eso. Después de todo, esto será interesante…"

 **-Takano**

Los tres Líderes subieron hacia la montaña. Separándose en diferentes esquinas para asegurarse de atrapar a Black Raven. El plan era simple. Un ataque rápido. No dejarlo agarrar su espada.

Black Raven estaba simplemente sentado ahí, sin preocuparse ni un poco cuando los Líderes repentinamente aparecieron rodeándolo.

Ellos lo atacaron. Con una velocidad sorprendente; el primero se enterró a través de su pecho, la segunda en su estomago, y la tercera en su corazón.

Ritsu gruñó. Su mano fue capaz de solo agarrar el mango de su espada. No pensó que eran tan rápido. Ritsu tosió sangre. Estaba tambaleándose, sin las tres espadas incrustadas en su cuerpo estaría cayendo en su rostro a esta altura. Su visión flaqueó.

La guerra debajo de ellos reducía la velocidad mientras veían que Black Raven había sido herido moralmente. Los Ángeles vitoreaban, los Demonios se asustaron, y algunos se retiraron. Frunció el ceño Korero. **¿Necesitaba ayuda?**

Takano vi el rostro pálido del hombre, no tenía mucho tiempo de vida. Un balanceo más para decapitar su cabeza y Black Raven no estaría más. Ritsu dejó caer su espada, con su cuerpo adormecido.

Los líderes vitorearon entre ellos, realmente se las arreglaron para derrotar a Black Raven. Kirishima usó su poder para mantener al Demonio sobre sus rodillas mientras sacaba sus espadas para atacar el cuerpo una vez más.

Trataron de sacar las espadas cuando algo quedó atascado. Frunciendo el ceño, jalaron de nuevo. Las espadas no dejaban el cuerpo del hombre.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando el cuerpo de Black Raven se evaporó en un humo negro dejando detrás un alto bloque de plata sosteniendo sus espadas en su lugar.

El suelo debajo de ellos tembló mientras unas cadenas de repente escaparon de la tierra, envolviéndolos. Las cadenas los tiraron hacia abajo sobre sus rodillas.

Los líderes maldijeron. Ritsu voló desde arriba, divertido.

"Realmente, caíste en eso…"

Gruñó Kirishima. Yukina se rió entre dientes. Las cadenas se ajustaron alrededor de ellos.

"¿Qué es lo que harás con nosotros?" Preguntó Kirishima, rechinando sus dientes en frustración cuando las cadenas resultaron sostenerlos más firme.

Ritsu los miró y se quedó en silencio. Estaba aburrido así que… Ritsu puso llamas en el comienzo de cada cadena, la llama lenta y dolorosamente subió como un fusible para una bomba. Los tres guerreros comenzaron a asustarse y lucharon más duro.

"Esa llama es como un ácido liquido, consumirá tu carne lenta y dolorosamente durante miles de años." Rugió Yukina, azotando las cadenas. Ritsu sonrió con superioridad.

"¡Eres el hijo de puta más frío que he conocido!" gruñó Kirishima.

"Gracias." Contestó Ritsu. Finalmente, la pequeña llama los alcanzó. Los tres contuvieron la respiración. Kirishima fue el primero en sentir la llama. Frunció el ceño; lo calentó, no había dolor. Suspiró Yukina en alivio.

"¡¿En serio?!" Gritó Kirishima.

"¿Qué? Estaba aburrido". Ritsu miró el campo de batalla, deseando que salga el sol.

Takano se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el rato. Casi lo tenía.

Takano irrumpió a través de las cadenas sorprendentes de Ritsu. Takano sacó otra espada y giró. Ritsu, completamente tomado por sorpresa, se quedó ahí mientras la espada se acercaba más.

Ritsu no podía creer lo que sintió en ese momento.

Miedo de morir.

Takano se detuvo a pulgadas de su cara, sorprendiendo a ambos. Takano estaba memorizando. Sus ojos… los muros en torno a su corazón cayeron por un segundo y era como si estuviera viendo al verdadero Ritsu por segunda vez.

El latido de su corazón se aceleró, su alma reconociendo lo que su mente gritaba lo que no era.

Black Raven, Ritsu, era su Pareja.

 **Oh mierda…**

* * *

 **¡Espero que les guste este capitulo! Amo lo malvado que es Ritsu pero siendo de todas formas bien adorable c:**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar** ** _Denisse Kagamine 24seven_ c:**

 **¡Saludos!**


	7. You're his Mate

**7\. You're his Mate** **_/_ Eres su Pareja**

"Emm…. ¿Por qué te detuviste?" rompió Yukina el silencio.

"Yo…" Takano, perplejo, pudo mirar simplemente a Ritsu. Dejó caer la espada y dio un paso hacia atrás como con miedo. Esto no estaba pasándole a él. ¡No a él!

Ritsu llamó las cadenas de nuevo, sólo que esta vez más fuerte y de esa forma, Takano no pudiera romperlas.

Maldijo Takano, mientras era atrapado en la misma trampa. Demasiados pensamientos se dirigían a través de su cabeza.

Desconcertado, Ritsu preguntó. "¿Por qué te detuviste? ¿Eres estúpido o qué?"

Kirishima miró a Takano en cuestión.

Por primera vez en la vida de Takano, se sonrojó.

Kirishima estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Cierra la jodida boca!" gruñó Takano.

"¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?" preguntó Yukina otra vez.

Suspiró Takano. ¿En serio tenía que decirlo en voz alta? Maldición no pero necesitaban saberlo, ¿y de esa forma podía convertir a Black Raven en uno de los suyos? ¿Quizás ha estado ansiando a su pareja también? "… Él es mi Pareja."

Ambos Ángeles miraron boquiabierto a Ritsu.

Frunció el ceño Ritsu. "¿Cómo en australiano para decir 'compañero'?" Takano se quedó boquiabierto, ¿no sabía lo que significaba ser una pareja? ¿En serio? ¡Cada Ángel lo sabe por el amor de Dios!

Se río Kirishima. "Sí, un muy, muy cercano 'compañero'."

Takano lo miró fijamente. "¿En serio? ¡Esto es importante!"

Se encogió de hombros Kirshima, o eso trató con las cadenas sosteniéndolo. "Tú eres el único que jodió todo."

Ritsu los miró discutir, sin entender a qué se referían. Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres por lo que simplemente los enumeró. El hombre que se liberó de las cadenas antes era el número uno, el número dos era el que está actualmente peleando con número uno, y el número tres estaba en ese momento en silencio.

Número uno: "¡Que te jodan!" Forcejeó con las cadenas en frustración evidentemente.

Número dos: "¡No tanto como tú lo harás esta noche!"

Número tres: "¿En serio, chicos? Este no es un momento para ser infantiles." Dijo el hombre que estaba en ese momento balanceándose de adelante hacia atrás, entreteniéndose.

Ritsu decidió ignorarlos. El sol estaba apareciendo, terminando con la guerra.

Ritsu estiró sus alas y despegó en el aire.

"¡Oye, espera! ¡No te vayas!" Número uno sonaba desesperado. Otra vez, ¿de qué estaban hablando? Se aseguró de poner distancia entre él y los Ángeles antes de dejarlos ir.

Entró en el Infierno por completo, ignorando los gritos y los gemidos debajo de los fuegos. Los perros del Infierno volaban por los alrededores, con sus dientes masticando carne podrida. Muchos de los Demonios usaban a los perros del Infierno para la guerra pero se descartaron dado que una de las reglas de la guerra es que ningún Ángel o Demonio interfiera con los humanos mientras la guerra siguiera en curso y sabiendo que los perros del Infierno no les importaría.

El infierno era todo lo que los humanos pensaban que sería y más. Imponentes edificios se alzaban sobre nubes negras; sería la envidia de cada arquitecto, cada ventana y entrada estaba diseñada perfectamente para atraerte a que entraras, sin saber que adentro contiene las peores pesadillas de los humanos.

Una gran calavera de dragón colgada en el aire, con llamas azules emanando desde el interior. Para los Demonios ese era su sol.

Se dirigió hacia el concejal del castillo sabiendo que después de cada batalla todo se reportaban inmediatamente. El castillo no era nada especial, era un edificio parecido a los que había pasado, sólo que no tenía diseño, era simple, hecho para los negocios. Los Demonios eran criaturas ingeniosas, siempre planeando. No ganaban con violencia sino con política. ¿Cómo piensas que trajeron guerra con sólo convenciendo a los hombres de odiar, de conocer la venganza?

Ritsu miró alrededor notando que era el único que estaba ahí. En el interior, la caverna se elevaba en un alto techo imposible con cero intenciones de un final; antorchas que iluminaban todo el camino. El suelo cubierto con brillosos símbolos en un rojo sangre. En el medio de todo eso colgaba un candelabro hecho de diferentes calaveras; la luz iluminaba desde el interior de las calaveras. Era errantemente hermoso.

Unas pocas horas pasaron hasta que finalmente todos fueron contados. El líder, Korero, miró fijamente a los ojos de Ritsu y sonrió. Ritsu frunció el ceño, nunca le agradó ese bastardo, ¿Ahora qué era lo que estaba planeando?

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" gruñó Ritsu. Instantáneamente, se sintió inquieto. Un Demonio le arrojó de una funda un contenido de un líquido verde; cubriéndolo sobre la armadura de Ritsu. Los ojos de Ritsu se ampliaron mientras el líquido comenzaba a derretir su armadura y a quemar su piel. Ritsu vio a más Demonios con estas fundas listos para arrojárselo. Trató de escapar pero nada sucedía.

Ritsu trató de volar pero sus alas estaban adormecidas.

Sonrió Korero. Apuntaron sus espadas en dirección a Ritsu.

"Eres su Pareja…"

* * *

¡Hola! Siento por tardar, este capitulo sigue siendo corto pero espero poder publicar el siguiente capitulo más pronto c:

Gracias por leer y por comentar Denisse Kagamine 24seven, Jun Aoi y Ningyo Sugar ❤

¡Saludos! c:


	8. Ice to my Fire

**_8\. Ice to my Fire_ _| Frío para mi Fuego_**

En el centro del Cielo se posicionaba un edificio de oficinas llamado Marukawa. Ahora, este lugar era el infierno en sí mismo. Los trabajadores se apresuraban con los problemas sobre el apocalípsis en el mundo, los mensajeros se recorrían todo el lugar tratando de entregar los mensajes en todo el universo con respecto a la reciente guerra. Los Ángeles trabajaban aquí hasta la muerte.

Las montañas de papeles y libros a veces caían sobre en personas inocentes, de repente los objetos volaban a través del aire y golpeaban en la cabeza de los Ángeles, hubo un tiempo en que se sabía que el hedor de una oficina golpeaba a un Ángel en seco.

Los Ángeles creían que el edificio estaba embrujado y quería torturar a todos ahí adentro.

Había una enorme mesa de madera pulida tan oscura que estaba casi negra, sillas, y tres Ángeles preocupados sobre qué mierda le iban a contar a sus superiores.

Takano dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos, en su silla.

"¡Carajo, hombre! ¡La vida debe odiarte ahora mismo!" Kirishima palmeó su espalda en compasión.

"Si lo sabré yo." Gimió Takano.

"Dios, ¿cómo diablos vas a convencer al consejo de convertirlo en un Ángel ahora? Por su culpa muchos de nuestros Ángeles murieron." Dijo Yukina, sentándose junto a Takano.

"Lo sé…"

"También es el líder del ejército del Infierno-"

"¡Lo sé!"

"Y no le importó una mierda sobre usted-"

Takano golpeó con sus manos en la mesa. "¡Lo sé!" Yukina trató de esconder una sonrisa pero falló.

Gruñó Takano a punto de golpear a Yukina a través de múltiples paredes.

"¿Le vas a contar al consejo ahora?" se metió Kirishima.

Takano gruñó de nuevo. "No, aún no."

Kirishima frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué no? Vas a tener que hacerlo de todas formas. ¿Por qué no te lo quitas de encima?"

"¿No escuchaste recién a Yukina? ¿Cómo carajos voy a explicar que el Demonio que quieren que mate es MI PAREJA?"

"Mmm… ahí tienes un punto; si tu Pareja muere, tú lo harás también."

Yukina giró en su silla. "Entonces, ¿cuándo se los dirás?"

Takano no tuve oportunidad de responder. Entraron Usagi-san, Yokozawa, e Isaka-san. Los tres líderes se pusieron de pie en atención.

Frunció el ceño Usagi-san. "¿Dónde está Misaki?"

"Está con su amigo, Kisa." Respondió Kirishima. Eso captó la atención de Yuikina. Usagi-san refunfuñó.

"Entonces, tráelos." Se encogió de hombros Kirishima y fue a recuperar al pobre de Misaki.

"Ahora, ¿qué sucedió con Black Raven?" Comenzó Isaka-san con la reunión. Todos los miembros se sentaron para oír las graves noticias.

Takano le ganó a Yukina. "Nos atrapó, nos mantuvo ahí hasta que la guerra terminó y se fue después de un tiempo."

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" preguntó Yokozawa.

Le siguió el juego Yukina. "De alguna manera sabía que íbamos y le plantearíamos una trampa. Nos ató con cadenas y jugó una broma cruel con nosotros." Sonrió ante eso. "Aunque no nos dañó en lo absoluto." Recordó Yukina frunciendo el ceño. "Se veía como si estuviera esperando que el sol apareciera… como si estuviera impaciente porque la guerra ya se terminara."

Yokozawa se inclinó en su silla. "Es más listo de lo que pensábamos. Trataremos de que nos surja algo más mientras tanto."

"Hasta ahora estamos ganando la guerra pero eso no importará hasta que derrotemos a Black Raven." Usagi-san miró a las puertas, esperando que Kirishima se apurara.

Takano dudó. "¿Qué si no quiere interferir en esta guerra? ¿Qué si-?"

"Takano no podemos permitir que viva, es una amenaza. De por sí, los humanos han sufrido suficiente." Enfrentó Usami.

"Pero la primera vez que luché con él dijo que no quería pelear, y hoy podía habernos derrotado pero en su lugar nos dejó ir."

"No podemos correr ese riesgo; puede que esté jugando por lo que sabemos. Debemos pensar en los hijos de Dios, Takano y esto debe hacerse." Suspiró Usagi-san.

Takano apretó los dientes pero se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que va hacer? ¿Matar a su Pareja?

"¿Es eso todo lo que hay por declarar?" preguntó Isaka-san, sus ojos sagaces se posicionaron en Takano.

Takano asintió asegurándose de no demostrar sus emociones. Primero necesitaba pensar antes de poder decirle algo al consejo.

"En serio…" Isaka-san sabía que había algo más en la historia pero lo dejó ir… por ahora.

"¡Oye, bájame! ¡Kirishima-san! ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Kirishima entró en la puerta doble con un pequeño Misaki sobre sus hombros. Las alas de Misaki se agitaban por todo el lugar a veces consiguiendo que ambos estuvieran en el aire.

"Aquí tienes…" Kirishima le tendió a Misaki sobre Usagi-san; Misaki fue intercambiado de un hombro al otro.

"¡Usagi-san!" Demasiado feliz, Usagi-san se puso de pie.

"De acuerdo, Black Raven aún sigue con vida y en la siguiente lucha ustedes tres deben derrotarlo a cualquier costa." Parpadeó Takano. "Ahora esta reunión se terminó." Todos balbucearon al ver a Usagi-san dejando el cuarto con un Misaki sonrojado, luchando para alejarse.

"¡La mejor reunión de todos los tiempos!" También, se fue Isaka-san.

Antes de que Yokozawa pudiera escapar, Kirishima lo agarró. "¿Estabas preocupado por mí?" Yokozawa se sonrojó ante su voz seductora.

"¡Claro que no!" Kirishima fácilmente lo llevó a rastras. Yokozawa miró fijamente a Takano sabiendo que esto era su culpa.

Takano sonrió. La venganza es una perra.

Takano sintió que Yukina estaba a punto de comenzar a hablar de Black Raven por lo que intervino. "Por cierto, ¿cómo está tu Pareja?" Sonrió Yukina, saltando de emoción.

"¡Es tan adorable! ¡Me encanta cuando está acosándome!"

Takano inclinó su cabeza. "¿Todavía no le dijiste que sabes que es tu Pareja?" Negó con la cabeza Yukina.

"Estoy esperando a que la guerra termine antes de empezar a tomarle interés en su lugar." Sonrió Yukina maliciosamente, claramente pensando en todas las cosas placenteras que le hará a su pequeña Pareja.

Takano carcajeó, bastardo suertudo.

Yukina dejó a Takano a solas con sus pensamientos. Voló a los Árboles de Cerezos necesitando ahogar todos sus problemas que estaban relacionados con su Pareja, Ritsu.

 **-Ritsu**

La oscuridad se desvaneció de prisa mientras el aire llenaba los pulmones de Ritsu. Ritsu abrió sus ojos, o eso trató. Sintió la sensación de abrir sus ojos pero todo estaba borroso. Después de un rato sus ojos comenzaron a arder, calor con cada segundo al punto donde se volvía insoportable.

Los cerró, sus manos tratando de rascar el escozor que se había creado pero sus manos no funcionaron. Sus dientes castañeaban entre respiraciones agitadas.

Estaba de pie, temblando, eso es lo que sabía. ¿Eso era un brazo arrancado que agarraba con tanta fuerza?

Una aguda agonía punzante estallaba en su ala derecha. Palpitaba como un martillo golpeando su espalda y vibraba a través de todo su cuerpo.

La última cosa que recordaba era cuando los Demonios lo atacaron. Arrojaron más de ese químico y se arreglaron para desgarrar su armadura y romper su ala, y entonces todo quedó en blanco.

Ritsu registraba los gemidos de los Demonios que quedaban, además olía a muerto. Debió haber perdido el control de nuevo.

Ritsu no podía respirar. Lo último de su control restante escapándose de sus manos. Ritsu trató de volar a los Árboles de Cerezo esperando que lo calmara pero no hubo suerte. ¿Qué carajos había pasado? ¿Por qué no podía volar?

No se atrevió a mover sus alas. Algo más de sangre perdía de ellas y se encontraría con la muerte más pronto que tarde.

Con todo lo que tenía imaginado el cielo, los árboles de cerezo, el fresco aire puro, y el hombre. Con todo su cuerpo y alma deseó estar ahí. Tensó cada musculo de su cuerpo, los mareos lo asaltaron.

Entonces vino esa sensación inolvidable de estar flotando. La siguiente cosa que sabía era una sensación de una brisa suave contra su piel, el sonido familiar de los cerezos balanceándose contra cada una.

Ritsu sintió primero en su rostro el suave césped. Respirar se volvía un trabajo.

¿Era la Muerte finalmente compadeciéndose y terminando con su sufrimiento?

Ritsu entró en pánico. No podía levantarse de nuevo. Tenía miedo de volver a enloquecer de nuevo y no quería dañar a los Ángeles esta vez. Esperó que este lugar, donde antes lo ayudó demasiadas veces, lo calmara. Pero la ira estalló fuera de control, comiéndoselo.

Un par de manos frías tocaron su rostro, enfriando su ardor. No sabía cómo pero la ira desapareció de prisa. Agradecido, Ritsu recibió a la oscuridad poco a poco.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer aún y comentar **Jun Aoi** y **Denisse Kagamine 24seven**! c:


	9. Promise me

_9\. Promise me | Prométemelo_

 **-Anteriormen** **te**

Takano se sentó en el mismo lugar en el árbol de los Cerezos esperando a su Black Angel.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Ritsu?

Ritsu era odiado por todos en el Cielo, nadie lo aceptaría después de lo que hizo hace cien años.

Después de que Ritsu lo dejara inconsciente hace cien años, Yukina dijo que Kirishima fue a ayudarlo. Kirishima casi murió peleando con Ritsu. Si no fuera por Yukina alejándolo en el último momento, ahora Kirishima no estaría en este momento. Entonces, Yukina nos llevó lejos de la guerra antes de volver para ayudar los guerreros restantes. Cuando volvió, con algo de respaldo, fue demasiado tarde. Tanto como Black Raven y los Ángeles se habían ido como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. Unos pocos días después, la armadura de los Ángeles fue encontrada esparcida sobre el campo de batalla.

Hasta este día nadie sabe qué pasó con los Ángeles perdidos.

Takano suspiró. Sacó un cigarrillo. Había renunciado hace unos pocos años pero había mucha tensión en él ahora mismo, necesitaba el alivio que eso le daba.

¿Qué hacer…?

De alguna manera, se alegraba de que Ritsu fuera tan fuerte. Con suerte Ritsu mantuvo los pequeños trucos que habían estado jugando hasta el final de la guerra, de esa manera Takano no tuviera que matarlo. Takano frunció el ceño. ¿Cien años? ¿Sin su Pareja? ¿Quizás se podrían encontrar en secreto?

Takano se rió. ¿Amor prohibido? ¿En serio? Pero nunca conoció a un hombre que estuviera tanto tiempo sin su Pareja. Incluso ahora Takano sentía el llamado de estar con Ritsu y con sus truquitos. Takano sonrió, en realidad, se sentía orgulloso de cómo Ritsu había superado a Takano. Negó con su cabeza, ¿así era para todos los demás? ¿Los pensamientos de tu Pareja consumían toda tu atención?

Además estaba todo el problema con los Demonios, si se enteraran de que Ritsu era su Pareja no dudarían en matarlo. Si un Ángel perdía a su Pareja ya no desearía vivir más. La mayoría se suicidan.

¿Cómo demonios iba a convencer al consejo de que aceptaran a Ritsu?

No había una respuesta disponible.

Takano sintió a alguien aparecer.

Los ojos de Takano se ampliaron cuando vio a su Ángel apenas de pie en sus piernas temblorosas.

Un segundo después el hombre cayó de cara. Takano corrió hacia él. Recorrió sus manos sobre su cuerpo, temblando a cada herida. Cuando tocó su ala, un gruñido roto y agonizante salió de él. "Quédate conmigo, quédate conmigo, ¡quédate conmigo!" Su voz estaba desgarrándose. Con su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza de su Ángel, Takano lo sostuvo cerca, acurrucando a su Ángel hacia su pecho. "Quédate conmigo." Su voz estaba llena de dolor.

Las alas dolían demasiado, si estaba herido de cualquier manera, los Demonios o Ángeles podían morir por eso. Takano usó su limitado conocimiento de curación para asegurarse que el ala dejara de sangrar antes de que Takano lo llevara al Hospital. Nowaki jadeó ante la vista. "Ponlo aquí."

Juntos fueron hacia la habitación vacía y lo puso en la cama. "Takano necesito que te vayas, por favor."

Las uñas de Takano cortaron su palma. ¿Cómo podía dejar a su Ángel? Tenía que estar ahí para él. Sintió su corazón como si dejara de latir, había un zumbido en sus oídos. ¿Cómo podía dejarlo cuando su Ángel lo necesitaba?

"¿O-Onodera?" Nowaki y Takano se giraron ante la voz de Ann-chan. Las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos.

Takano frunció el ceño. ¿Onodera?

Ann-Chan corrió hacia un lado de su Black Angel. Agarró su mano, llorando aún más cuando vio sus alas. Nowaki fue hacia su lado y tomó sus hombros, tratando de empujarla hacia Takano. "Ann-Chan necesito que te lleves a Takano y esperen ahí, ¿Entiendes?"

"Pero… me necesita…"

"No lo ayudas de esta manera, por favor espera afuera."

Nowaki se las arregló para llevar afuera del cuarto a Ann-Chan y a Takano mientras Nowaki inspeccionaba a su Black Angel.

Takano miró a Ann-Chan, quién seguía sollozando ligeramente.

"Ann-Chan, ¿sabes quién es?" Ann-Chan lo miró y asintió. "¿Cómo lo conociste?"

Las alas de Ann-chan se agitaron. "Era mi prometido cuando estaba viva." Los ojos de Takano se ampliaron. Ann-chan continuó. "La familia de Onodera decidió que tuviéramos un compromiso con mi familia para evitar conflictos, por lo que me iba a casar con Onodera. Éramos niños cuando nos conocimos." Ann-Chan sonrió recordando. Entonces, lloró. "Los Romanos nos atacaron cuando teníamos trece años, estaba escondida en mi cuarto cuando me encontraron y me mataron, por lo que no sé exactamente qué pasó con él. ¡No pudo haber hecho nada malo! Era demasiado dulce y tímido… ¿Por qué es un Demonio?" Ann-Chan lloró aún más fuerte, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro.

"Vamos, cálmate…" Takano la abrazó. "Lo descubriremos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Ann-Chan asintió avergonzada. "Gracias." Se alejó, limpiando sus ojos.

"¿Onodera es su nombre?"

Ann-Chan asintió. "Su primer nombre es Ri-"

Entonces cuando Nowaki salió, los dos lo bombardearon con preguntas. Nowaki levantó una mano para silenciarlos. Su rostro era desalentador.

"Estará bien pero…" Nowaki miró a Ann-Chan. "Ann-Chan puede que no quieras…"

"Por favor, Dr. Nowaki; he visto todo lo que se necesitaba ver, quiero saber."

Después de un rato, Nowaki asintió. "Tiene múltiples apuñaladas sobre su cuerpo. Parece como si fue atacado por una gran multitud. Su ala derecha fue arrancada por la mitad, y había una especie de químico en él, sus propiedades son similares al ácido con algo más. Investigaré eso. Sus ojos entraron en contacto con el ácido y ahora no puede ver. Puse una venda en torno a sus ojos porque estará muy sensible a la luz. Por suerte, está sanando lentamente y su ala está volviendo crecer. Necesita descansar esta noche así que pueden volver mañana." Nowaki se devolvió a la habitación.

La furia pasaba a través por las venas de Takano. ¿Quién se atrevió a dañar a su Ángel? Sus manos estaban temblando, necesitando hundirlas en quienquiera que lastimó a su precioso Ángel.

Takano sintió el llamado de la guerra. Takano maldijo. No tenía opción pero tenía que ir.

La guerra fue corta, hoy hubo pocos Demonios luchando. Les dio esperanza de que fuera un signo de derrota. Incluso el Black Raven estuvo ausente en su montaña.

Takano peleó como un hombre poseído. Puso todo su enojo en la guerra, necesitando más Demonios para matar.

Se acabó demasiado pronto. Hubiera sido feliz por una guerra de tres días. Pero esto no hizo nada para enfriar su enojo. Su pecho estaba pesado con una frustración contenida. ¿Por qué mierda hoy había menos Demonios?

Kirishima y Yukina con cuidado fueron hacia Takano que en ese momento estaba mirando hacia la montaña donde Black Raven normalmente se sentaba. **¿Por qué mierda no se presentó? ¿Justo cuando necesitaba una buena pelea?** Pensó Takano.

"¿Takano?" Yukina palmeó su hombro. Takano gruñó provocando que los dos hombres se alejaran.

"Oye, ya cálmate, por Dios, ¿quién te molestó hoy?" Kirishima normalmente le encanta ver a Takano perdiendo su control pero esto estaba acompañado con miedo y terror. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo sucedió?" preguntó más gentil.

Takano se sacó su armadura, alejando su cabello con una mirada afligida y dolorosa. Alertados, ambos hombres lo tomaron de sus hombros apoyándolo.

"Mi… mi Black Angel fue herido muy gravemente."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Black Angel?" preguntó Yukina, confundido.

"Está en el Hospital ahora mismo. Estaba… Dios Mío, estaba roto." Dijo con voz ronca.

Kirishima jaló a Takano en dirección a la Puerta. "Entonces, vamos." Yukina los siguió.

 **-Ritsu**

Ritsu abrió sus ojos y entonces las cerró rápidamente de nuevo. Gimió. Jodido Infierno. Sus ojos se sentían como lava fluyendo en la cavidad de sus ojos. Ritsu comenzó a rascarse sus ojos. Sus ojos picaban y ardían.

Un par de manos lo detuvo. "No, sólo lograrás-"

Fue arrojado a una pared. Ritsu salió de la cama y a ciegas caminó a la puerta doble, fallando muchas veces. El hombre no lo siguió, probablemente fue rendido en la inconsciencia.

Ritsu sintió las paredes, tratando de encontrar una salida. No podía seguir el rastro y sus alas no respondían. Sintió otra puerta y entró. Escuchó gritos; Ritsu salió de nuevo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Ritsu estaba aterrorizado; no era bueno cuando se aterrorizaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus piernas apenas lo sostenían.

Alguien lo agarró de su ala provocando dolor que disparó a través de su cuerpo. Sintió su conciencia titubear. Rápidamente, Ritsu se giró y golpeó al hombre escuchando romper la grava, y vidrios destrozándose, y… ¿un salpicón?

Negando con su cabeza continuó.

Cuanto más caminó, más pronunciado era su cuerpo lesionado. Sintió múltiples heridas reabriéndose y la sangre fluyendo entre sus piernas y cayendo en el suelo.

Necesitaba salir; si los Ángeles se enteraran quién verdaderamente era no dudarían en encerrarlo. Y si eso sucediera Ritsu estaba seguro que su control se rompería de nuevo.

Ritsu cayó en sus rodillas, su fuerza abandonándolo deprisa. Ritsu maldijo. No iba a lograrlo. ¿Ahora qué?

"¿Onodera?" Ritsu se congeló, conocía esa dulce voz. No… no podía ser…

"¿Ann-Chan?" Ritsu escuchó llorar a Ann-Chan. De repente, sintió sus manos en su cara. Ritsu llegó hasta su cara, sorprendiéndose una vez más de encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia.

"Ritsu…" susurró.

Ritsu se congeló. "Ann-Chan, no le digas a nadie mi nombre."

Ritsu sintió su confusión. "¿Por qué no?"

"Sólo prométemelo…" La cabeza de Ritsu comenzó a ponerse nublosa. "Prométemelo…"

Ritsu cayó desmayado.

* * *

¡Estoy de vacaciones por fin! Y he estado traduciendo varios capítulos, así que en la semana estaré publicando otro.

Gracias por leer y comentar **Denisse Kagamine 24seven** c:


	10. GoodNight Onodera

_10\. GoodNight Onodera_ | _Buenas Noches, Onodera._

"¡Ayuda, por favor!" Takano, Yukina y Kirishima saltaron ante la voz. "¿Alguien, por favor?"

"Suena como Ann-chan." Todos corrieron hacia esa dirección, en pánico preguntándose por qué el Hospital estaba tan desocupado. Fueron sorprendidos al ver a Ann-chan en sus rodillas tratando de levantar a Onodera.

Ann-chan los vio. "¡Por favor, ayúdenme! Está perdiendo mucha sangre." Rápidamente Takano se acercó y agarró a su Ángel. El suelo estaba pintado con la sangre de Onodera y un hombre estaba saliendo del agua.

Se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la habitación para ver a un Nowaki aturdido y a un Hiroki enojado.

"¡Ese hijo de puta!" Hiroki corrió hacia Takano. Kirishima y Yukina lo agarraron rápidamente de sus brazos antes de que Hiroki pudiera alcanzarlo.

"¡Ya! ¡Basta Hiroki!" rugió Kirishima.

"¡Lastimó a mi Pareja!" Hiroki mostró sus dientes. Takano entrecerró sus ojos y usó su cuerpo para proteger a Onodera.

"Hiroki, fue un accidente." Nowaki trató de calmarlo. "Lo asusté."

"Eso no importa, ¡nadie lastima lo que es mío!"

Nowaki vino de atrás y abrazó a Hiroki. Kirishima y Yukina dejaron ir sus brazos y se alejaron. Nowaki besó su cuello, sonriendo. "Hiroki, ¿por qué no te comportas siempre de esta manera?" suspiró Nowaki. Hiroki se sacudió.

La siguiente cosa que se supo fue que Hiroki golpeó a Nowaki en la cabeza. "¡Idiota!"

Nowaki sonrió. Con rapidez, sostuvo a Hiroki antes de que pudiera escapar. "Estoy bien solo me tomó por sorpresa, lo prometo." Hiroki refunfuñó, relajándose un poco.

"Nowaki, necesito tu ayuda." Pidió Takano impaciente. Nowaki asintió.

"De ninguna manera, Nowaki no-" Nowaki susurró algo en su oído que hizo al hombre sonrojarse. Hiroki frunció el ceño y salió del hospital furioso.

"Ponlo en la cama, por favor. Ann-chan, ayúdame." Ann-chan asintió. Nowaki empujó a los demás afuera para que pudieran examinar a Onodera.

"Dios mío, no estabas bromeando. Está bastante destrozado." Dijo Kirishima. Takano asintió tristemente.

"Chicos, ¿pueden decirme quién es él?" preguntó Yukina.

Kirishima le explicó sobre cómo Takano había estado conociendo a su Black Angel. Entonces, Takano le explicó lo que pasó cuando su Ángel de repente apareció delante de él, hecho trizas y roto.

"¿Fue herido en la guerra?" preguntó Kirishima.

"No lo sé, Nowaki dijo que fue atacado por un grupo. Pedazos de su armadura negra estaban en él. ¿Puede ser?" Takano estaba frustrado de que no supiera. "Pero no creo que fueran Ángeles, se ve como si su armadura fuera desgarrada."

"Los Demonios han sido conocidos por ser agresivos y entre los suyos también. Me pregunto que hizo para molestarlos de esa manera."

"Se ve débil, ¿quizás porque lo vieron como un presa fácil?" preguntó Yukina.

Kirishima negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué no lo averiguamos cuando el chico despierte? Es mejor que estar adivinando de esta forma." Todos asintieron.

Takano recordó a Ann-chan. "Ann-chan lo conoce por cierto, aparentemente cuando ella vivía, ella y Onodera estaban por casarse."

"¿Onodera?" preguntó Kirishima.

Takano asintió. "Ese es su nombre."

"¿Sabes cómo murió entonces?"

Takano negó con su cabeza. "Ann-chan dijo cuándo ellos tenían trece hubo una invasión en su castillo. Ella estaba en su cuarto cuando fue asesinada, no sabe qué pasó con Onodera."

"Vamos a descubrir eso después entonces, lo que me preocupa mayormente son sus alas. Dios mío, ¿cómo sobrevivió a eso?" Kirishima agitó sus propias alas.

"Es tenaz," dijo Takano ligeramente. Yukina y Kirishima coincidieron.

Ann-chan salió. "Necesito su ayuda." Asintieron y entraron al cuarto. Tenían a Onodera atado en la cama.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó Takano horrorizado.

"Vamos a darle el elíxir, ha perdido mucha sangre y su ala está sangrando de nuevo, si no detenemos esto rápidamente podemos perderlo." Explicó Nowaki.

Entonces, Misaki entró. "¿Es este, cierto?" asintió Nowaki. Misaki le tendió el elíxir y dejó la habitación.

"Takano necesito que sostengas su brazo, Kirishima sus piernas, y Yukina el otro brazo." Los tres hombres fueron a seguir sus órdenes, sabiendo que esto iba a doler demasiado. El elíxir era únicamente para emergencias, curaba el cuerpo completamente pero por un precio terrible. El cuerpo se somete a un dolor extremo, se siente como si alguien estuviera desgarrando tu piel y rasgando tu interior.

"Nowaki, ¿no hay otra manera?" Tristemente, Nowaki negó con la cabeza. Nowaki abrió la boca de Onodera y dejó escapar solo una gota del elíxir. Era todo lo que se necesitaba.

 **Ritsu**

Un dolor agudo rasgó a través de su pecho, su corazón se apretó en un puño atroz. Se puso rígido y lanzó un grito de dolor. El sudor adornaba sobre su piel, mientras su sangre se embrollaba en cristales de hielo. Estaba palpitando, adolorido y ardiendo. Rugió, pensando que ese Demonio debió haberlo encontrado y estaba torturándolo de nuevo. Luchó, alguien estaba sosteniendo firmemente sus brazos y piernas.

Ritsu sintió otra ola de dolor recorriéndolo, peor que antes. Luchó más fuerte, determinado a liberarse.

"Estoy aquí, estoy aquí." Ann-chan trató de calmarlo mientras convulsionaba.

"¿Ann-chan?" chirrió Ann-Chan. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿También la habían secuestrado? Luchó aún más, ¡no la tocarían! Rugió otra vez.

Ann-Chan comenzó a llorar. "Estoy aquí, no te preocupes, siempre estaré a tu lado. No te dejaré, estás a salvo, cálmate Onodera, por favor." El cuerpo de Ritsu seguía retorciéndose, su cuerpo pasaba a través de los efectos curativos. Pronto se terminó y Ritsu fue capaz de respirar de nuevo. Lo dejaron ir y sintió Ann-Chan sosteniendo su mano. "Estás a salvo, no te preocupes." Respiró Ritsu profundamente, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

"Señor Onodera, mi nombre es Dr. Nowaki; necesito examinar sus heridas, solo si me deja."

Ritsu dudó pero asintió, Ann-Chan no soltó su mano. Le dio la reconfirmación de que el chico no lo lastimaría.

Nowaki vio bajo la bata y vio que las puñaladas estaban curadas completamente. Ni una sola marca había dejado. "Ahora tus ojos…" Nowaki levantó la tirita un poco. Se decepcionó cuando las marcas negras en torno a sus ojos estaban todavía ahí pero por suerte se habían curado un poco. Nowaki tocó el ala rota, complacido de ver que había crecido de vuelta un poco más también.

"Va a tomar algo de tiempo pero tus ojos se curarán, no te preocupes por eso." Sonrió Nowaki. "Estarás bien con el tiempo. Ahora estudie el químico que encontré en ti y vi que hace que no puedas volar, si no te importarías ¿podrías tratar de volar para mí?" Ritsu estaba sorprendido de que no podía. **Así que por eso no podía hacerlo antes… esos jodidos bastardos morirán por esto.**

Nowaki captó su reacción. "Así que no puedes, no te preocupes el elíxir ya sacó la mayoría del químico de tu cuerpo, tomara algo de tiempo antes de que puedas volar de nuevo." Nowaki se fue dejando a los tres líderes, Ann-Chan y a Ritsu a solas.

Ritsu se sintió mejor de lo que había estado en años, sus ojos seguían ardiendo pero al menos el dolor en su cuerpo se había ido. Sus alas estaban adormecidas pero sabía que su ala derecha estaba aún rota.

"Onodera dime que te pasó. ¿Cómo te convirtieron en un Demonio?" Ann-Chan puso fin a sus pensamientos. Ritsu empuñó sus manos, no quería recordar.

Ritsu negó con su cabeza. "Lo siento Ann-Chan, no puedo decirte."

"¿Por qué no? ¡Es importante!"

"Lo siento…"

"Al menos, ¿dime si sobreviviste a esa invasión?"

"… Sí." Ritsu deseaba haber muerto mejor ahí. "¿Dónde estoy?" Ritsu rápidamente cambió el tema.

"Oh cierto, estás en el cielo." Ritsu se encogió. Forzó una sonrisa. "Sabía que terminarías en el cielo Ann-chan, siempre ayudabas a todo el mundo." Ann-Chan sonrió ante los elogios.

"Si me permites," Interrumpió Kirishima. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Ese no es tu problema." Dijo Ritsu en voz baja.

Silencio total.

"Chicos, ¿pueden dejarnos a solas por un rato?" pidió Takano. Todos lo miraron inquisidoramente. "Solo necesito hablar con él bien rápido." Después de un rato el grupo se fue. Kirishima susurró que quería saber en lo que hablaron más tarde.

Ritsu se preparó para una pelea. Takano sonrió. "Mi nombre es Takano Masamune."

Ritsu inclinó su cabeza. "¿Por qué me importaría?"

Takano se rió. "Bueno verás mientras estabas hablando con Ann-Chan, me dieron órdenes de que se te diera una habitación junto a la mía. Vamos a ser vecinos. Puedes seguir la pista, ¿no? Y dudo que quieras pasar todos tus días aquí en el hospital. Por lo que estarás cerca de mí y yo seré tu cuidador."

Frunció el ceño Ritsu. "¿Por qué no dejarme con Ann-Chan? No te conozco."

Takano sonrió. "Por supuesto que me conoces, soy el chico que te ha estado visitando desde hace unos años junto a los árboles de Cerezo."

"Ah, así que eres mi acosador."

Takano explotó en carcajadas. "¿Acosador? ¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me ofendo por esto? ¿Por qué estoy disfrutando realmente esto?"

"Y que lo digas," Ritsu se puso serio. "No necesito una niñera. Estaré bien, solo déjame con Ann-chan."

Takano sonrió. "Verás, Ann-Chan estará ocupada en el Hospital para el resto de la guerra, no puedo dejarte solo, ¿qué si te lastimas accidentalmente? Vamos no seas debilucho."

Ritsu empuñó sus manos. Estaba enojado con este tipo.

Sonrió Takano. "Pensé que eras tan inocente cuando te sentabas en los cerezos pero es lo opuesto. Hierves de emociones."

Ritsu no estaba acostumbrado a socializar. Y este imbécil estaba sacándolo de quicio realmente. Pensando que era todo petulante. Ritsu nunca se echaba para atrás en un desafío. "Bien, haré que te arrepientas por haber pensado en meterte conmigo."

Takano sonrió en victoria, por suerte Onodera no podía verlo.

 **Takano**

Onodera fue liberado del Hospital cuando cayó la noche. Todos estaban listos para la guerra. Ann-Chan le prometió a Onodera que lo visitaría pronto. Onodera apenas asintió y se dejó ser llevado a su nuevo cuarto con Takano.

Takano ayudó a Onodera sentarlo en la cama. "Si necesitas algo solo gritas, seré capaz de escucharte del otro lado."

Ritsu no dijo nada.

"Quiero decir no vayas por tu cuenta, puede que te tropieces con algo accidentalmente."

"Sí, sí." Takano vio que estaba muy tenso.

"Tranquilo, ¿está bien? Vas a lastimar esas alas si tus hombros están muy rígidos."

Onodera miró a otro lado, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo. Molesto, Takano agarró sus hombros y los masajeó. Onodera dejó escapar un gemido ligero, entre dolor y placer. Takano se sacudió ante el sonido.

Takano no supo por qué lo hizo, quizás fue porque se veía tan vulnerable o porque se veía tan hermoso que su corazón dolía. No pudo evitarlo si su vida dependía de eso.

Lo besó.

Ritsu retrocedió rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Takano inocentemente. "Solo fue un pico en los labios."

Ritsu mostró los dientes. "Haz eso de nuevo y te mato."

Takano se río, ¿se veía un ligero sonrojo? ¿O solo estaba viendo cosas? "Buenas noches, Onodera. Tendré la llave, ¿está bien?" Salió de la habitación. No podía esperar para la tortura de mañana. Nunca supo que su pequeño Black Angel era un demonio tan lindo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar esta traducción: **Jun Aoi** (se vendrán muchas cosas suculentas, de eso no dudesxD) **, NingyoSugar** (Takano no es tan perfecto cuando se trata de amor, se vuelve tontoXD) **, y Denisse Kagamine 24seven** (No dudes de que se resolverán muchas dudas, me alegra que te haya gustado).

¡Nos leemos pronto!c:


	11. Hell's Call

**_11\. Hell's call |_ _La llamada del Infierno._**

Takano se quitó su armadura. La guerra solo duró siete horas esta vez, cada noche parecía haber menos Demonios, Takano esperaba que siguieran de esta manera. Pero lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que no sólo estaba ausente Ritsu de la guerra sino también Korero y los otros Demonios superiores. ¿Estaban planeando algo?

Los tres líderes fueron llamados por el Consejo otra vez. Sabiendo de que se trataba se dirigieron hacia Marukawa.

"¿Cuál es el reporte de Black Raven?" comenzó Usagi-san. Todos se sentaron en sus asientos frecuentes.

Las alas del Consejo como siempre estaban escondidas. Sus alas eran diferentes que otras alas blancas que llevaba cada Ángel. Las alas de Usagi-san era de plata con lo que parecía ser diamantes brillando dentro de ellas, Isaka-san era de un púrpura hermoso con destellos en negro, y Yokozawa era de un celeste con copos de nieve cayendo sobre ellas. Representaban su posición como un miembro del Consejo.

"Black Raven no estuvo presente en la guerra, tampoco su líder Korero." Respondió Takano.

Usagi-san se inclinó en su silla. "¿Crees que planean algo?"

"La idea se nos cruzó por nuestras mentes, Señor." Dijo Kirishima.

Todos se quedaron quietos. "Investigaré sobre eso." Ofreció Yokozawa. Asintió Usagi-san.

"Asegúrate que cada detalle sea descubierto, quiero que cada rincón oscuro salga a la luz." Asintió Yokozawa.

"Ahora, escuché que trajiste un Demonio al Cielo, Takano. ¿Quieres explicarlo?" Los ojos de Usagi-san se posicionaron en el hombre en cuestión.

"Lo encontré golpeado casi muerto en las flores de Cerezo. Ha estado visitando ese lugar por años y no hace daño."

"Takano no podemos permitirnos que un Demonio esté aquí. Estamos en guerra. Debes llevarlo al campo de batalla donde sus compañeros lo devolverán."

Takano se tensó. "¿Devolverlo a los mismos seres que lo lastimaron?"

"Takano no puedo cambiar sus métodos, es lo que hacen. Debes devolverlo; no puedo arriesgar la probabilidad de que pueda ser parte de un gran plan."

"Señor, por favor reconsidérelo, casi muere cuando lo encontré y si es un espía no se hubiesen tomado el riesgo de arrancar sus alas."

Usagi-san negó con su cabeza. "Es un hecho; no arriesgaré todos esos Ángeles por un simple Demonio. Lo quiero fuera esta noche."

Antes de que alguien pudiera moverse, Takano tomó una decisión drástica. "Es mi Pareja."

Todos se congelaron. Yukina y Kirishima compartieron una mirada pero no dijeron nada.

Isaka-san vio a Takano entretenido. **Interesante.**

"De acuerdo, entonces." Anunció Isaka-san. "No puedes cambiar eso Usagi-san, necesitamos a Takano y si los Demonios lo descubren seguramente mataran al hombre."

Asintió Usagi-san. "De acuerdo. Puede que se quede pero debes mantenerlo vigilado hasta que la guerra haya terminado. Luego discutiremos con tu Pareja. Tienen permiso para irse." Partió el Consejo.

"¿Qué demonios Takano? ¿Sabes en qué situación grave te estás metiendo?" le gritó Kirishima.

"Era la única manera." Suspiró Takano.

"Takano ni siquiera es tu Pareja, podía ser un espía por todo lo que sabemos, ¿por qué arriesgar todo por un Demonio que sólo conoces un poco?"

Takano frunció el ceño. No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que no podía devolver su Ángel a esos Demonios; sabía que no dudarían en matarlo solo por un juego. **¿Para no verlo más?** Su pecho dolió penosamente ante el pensamiento.

"Vivir el amor es difícil." Yukina se rió de él.

"Seguro." Dijo Takano sarcásticamente. Nunca en su vida había hecho una decisión tan importante basada en sus emociones. Ese no era él. Se aseguraba de razonar todo antes de hacer un movimiento.

Yukina se rió ante Takano, pareciendo leer sus pensamientos. "¿Dónde está tu razón ahora?"

"¿Sabes qué es lo que voy a disfrutar? Cuando finalmente estés con tu Pareja y sacuda ese jodido comportamiento imperturbable. Voy a reírme cuando te enfurezcas, estando recto como un palo cada vez que pase caminando."

"De todas maneras," interrumpió Kirishima. "¿Qué sobre tu Pareja real?"

Takano se quejó. "He estado pensando en eso. No lo sé."

"¿Estás enamorado de tu Black Angel?"

"No lo sé…" frunció el ceño Kirishima.

"¿En serio? ¿Qué sobre tu Black Raven?"

"¡No lo sé! Sólo acabo de darme cuenta que es mi Pareja, ¿Cómo demonios voy a saberlo?" gruñó Takano.

¿Amaba su Black Raven? Le encantaba cómo siempre estaba retándolo y los truquitos de Ritsu lo entretenían demasiado. ¿Pero amar? ¿Y qué sobre su Ángel? Tan dulce y frágil, tampoco lo sabía.

"Sabes, es posible enamorarse de otro pero una vez que aparece tu Pareja, bueno, vamos a decir que no serás fiel. El llamado es fuerte."

"¿Qué sobre evitar a tu Pareja? De esa manera puedes estar con Onodera y ser fiel." Sonrió Yukina al plan brillante. "Es mejor que estar con Black Raven, nadie de aquí lo aceptará."

"Yukina estamos en una guerra, Black Raven estará obligado a aparecer en cualquier momento." Argumentó Kirishima.

"Sólo digo, no te enamores de Black Raven."

"¿Eres jodidamente estúpido o algo?" Le gritaron Kirishima y Takano. Es casi imposible no enamorarse de tu Pareja. Ya lo habían visto suceder miles de veces.

"Sólo digo, ¿qué otras opciones tienes?"

Kirishima sonrió, planeando claramente algo que haría la piel de Takano erizar.

"No lo digas, terminamos." Takano se dirigió hacia su hogar. ¿Qué es lo que hará ahora? Simplemente acaba de hacer su vida un completo caos. Todo estaba tan confuso en su mente, su sentido común ya no existía más.

Takano pensó en la noche anterior cuando le dio un beso de buenas noches a su Ángel. Por un breve instante pensó, **Guarda las malditas mentiras y mantén la belleza ofrecida ante mí. ¿Por qué no?**

Negó con su cabeza fuertemente. Sintió culpa. No podía hacer eso. ¿Qué si su Ángel también tenía una Pareja en algún lado? El pensamiento lo enfurecía. Por cada viajero se alarmaban de los rasgos sombríos del Líder mientras volaba a casa.

 **-Ritsu**

Ritsu despertó con un sobresalto, sentándose. Jadeaba, el sudor bajaba por su pecho y espalda en forma de sueño más terrible lo había desmoronado. Odiaba cuando soñaba cómo mató a tantas personas inocentes, desgarraba la cordura que le quedaba.

Ritsu miró a su alrededor, recordándole que todavía estaba ciego. No estaba acostumbrado a las suaves sabanas y el aroma. Ritsu se puso de pie y trató de encontrar la puerta. Lentamente sintió las paredes buscando una puerta, suspirando en frustración cuando seguía tropezando. Le tomó unos buenos tres minutos antes de que finalmente encontrara la jodida cosa.

Era terco; no había manera que hubiera llamado a Takano por ayuda.

La siguiente cosa que supo fue que tropezó, su ala golpeando la mesa provocando un dolor extremo.

Ritsu se encogió mientras un dolor nuevo comenzaba en su pecho. **Maldición, ¿cómo podía haberlo olvidado?** La llamada del Infierno estaba llamándolo. Maldijo Ritsu. Ritsu sabía que tenía solo un par de días para poder ignorarlo pero pronto estaría agonizando de dolor si lo ignoraba demasiado.

La llamada era algo puesto por los Demonios hace mucho tiempo. Para que estos Demonios no pudieran salir por largo tiempo del Infierno. Ritsu era capaz de durar unos tres días antes de colapsar. La única cura era ir al consejo del Infierno y esperar por unos minutos para que el dolor se desvaneciera por completamente.

Ritsu rechazó el dolor. No tenía opción más que esperar a que su fuerza regresara antes de entrar al Infierno, sabiendo que cada Demonio estaría esperando por su cabeza.

Ritsu trató de levantarse pero sus piernas no funcionaban correctamente. No estaba pidiendo por ayuda. Nunca la necesitó en toda su vida después de la muerte y desde luego, no la necesitaría ahora.

 **-Takano**

El cabello de Onodera estaba pegado por todo el cuarto; lo hacía ver como un chico salvaje. Onodera maldijo ganándose una risa por parte de Takano.

Se congeló Onodera.

"Bueno, esto es vergonzoso." Sonrió Takano. Onodera frunció el ceño, tratando de levantarse. "Ven…" Ayudó a Onodera a sentarse en el sillón. Takano se agachó en frente de él viendo a su cabello. Estaba disparejo completamente como si el chico se cortara su cabello con un cuchillo.

"Espera aquí, no te muevas."

"No tienes que decirme." Gruñó Onodera.

Takano fue al baño para obtener las tijeras. Volvió para ver a Onodera tocar su ala herida. "Tu ala estará bien." Le aseguró Takano. Se agachó enfrente de Onodera otra vez y tocó su pelo. Onodera golpeó su mano.

"Tu pelo está por todo el lugar, solo quiero cortarlo."

"No."

"Vamos, no voy a matarte." Trató de bromear.

Onodera todavía se resistía. "No me importa cómo se vea, déjalo en paz."

"Onodera aceptaste que ahora cuidaría de ti, así que deja de comportarte como un bebe. Solo voy a cortarlo un poco."

Onodera gruñó. Takano podía ver que estaba pensándolo bien.

"Vamos, si me dejas te llevaré a tu árbol por un rato."

Onodera suspiró en derrota. "De acuerdo."

Takano alcanzó la venda en torno a sus ojos. "Vamos a mover esto bien rápido para que pueda hacerte un flequillo también."

Con cuidado, Takano quitó la banda para ver un poco de sangre en ellos. Confundido, Takano lo sacó rápidamente y se congeló cuando vio las marcas negras en torno a sus ojos; parecía como si consumiera su piel.

"¿Eso duele?" Takano tocó su mejilla suavemente cosa que hizo a Onodera asustarse.

"No me toques." Gruñó, golpeando de nuevo la mano de Takano. "Apúrate y ya corta el jodido cabello."

Tomó un rato antes de que Takano cumpliera lentamente. Había un silencio tenso mientras Takano cortaba más el pelo de Onodera.

Ritsu estaba incómodo. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien sea gentil y amable con él. En el Infierno eso era desconocido para ellos y no trataba con eso desde que sus padres murieron. Se tensó Ritsu. **No pienses en eso.** No quería hacer nada con este hombre.

Takano se inclinó satisfecho. Ahora su cabello llegaba a su nuca y el flequillo era corto por lo que podía ver mejor.

"¿Mejor?"

Asintió Onodera. "Gr… Gracias." Sonrió Taano. Rápidamente, agitó su cabello antes de que Onodera pudiera golpearlo. Con cuidado, Takano añadió una nueva venda a los ojos de Onodera. "Hoy quiero enseñarte el Cielo."

"¿Por qué? No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo, y no puedo ver."

"Te lo describiré lo mejor que pueda." Takano ignoró la otra parte. Sabía que su tiempo con su Ángel era limitado; esperó que pudiera cambiar la opinión de su Ángel. "Además, Nowaki quiere verte. Así que, pensé, ¿por qué no dar un paseo?"

Onodera no dijo nada, sin darle importancia en lo más mínimo.

Takano lo levantó. "No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes."

 **-Infierno**

"Mi señor, ha sido confirmado que Ritsu ha sido llevado por los Ángeles."

"¿En serio?" sonrió Korero. "Entonces esa será nuestra ventaja, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro." Korero miró hacia la oscuridad del castillo para ver miles de almas ardiendo en un fuego azul. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Ritsu se viera obligado de regresar al consejo o de arriesgarse a una lenta y dolorosa muerte por el llamado. Sabía que su Pareja no lo dejaría morir.

"¿Cómo está actuando el químico?"

El Demonio sonrió. "Funciona, deja a los Ángeles indefensos. No pueden volar o usar sus alas y cuando tienen contacto con su piel los quema."

Asintió Korero, satisfecho. "Perfecto. En el último día de esta guerra patética debemos atacar. El Cielo será nuestro al final." Miles de Demonios se rieron, regocijándose.

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar **Ningyo Sugar, Jun Aoi y Denisse Kagamine 24seven.**

Espero que les siga gustando la historia c:


	12. Nightmare

**_12\. Nightmare_**

Ritsu se sentó en la cama del hospital completamente exhausto. Takano lo había presentado a Ángel tras Ángel, que se encontraban curiosos acerca de él. Ritsu no sabía por qué estaban tan emocionados de conocerlo; pensaba que ellos iban a huir, no a darle la bienvenida. La voz de Takano sonaba culpable a través de todo el asunto. ¿Por qué?

 **¿Cuánto tiempo más me tengo que quedar con el hombre?** Entraron a la ciudad y la forma de Takano al describirlo fue tan hermosa y detallada que pudo ver cómo en el medio de ahí había una preciosa fuente con hojas de nenúfar decorando el claro azul del agua, cómo la naturaleza era recibida en la ciudad y cómo decoraba cada edificio con enredaderas y flores.

Las favoritas de Ritsu fueron las Flores de Cerezo en cada esquina. Takano dijo que este era el mes para que puedan florecer.

Ritsu estaba un poco preocupado por la forma en que estaba cautivado con la voz de Takano. Como si algo lo jalara hacia él, llevándolo más cerca de Takano.

En este momento, Takano estaba afuera mientras Nowaki comprobaba su progreso.

Nowaki asintió con satisfacción. "Tus alas crecieron un poco." Miraba mientras Ritsu, estiraba su ala con un poco de dolor. La atención de Nowaki fue pronto capturada por la otra ala. "Nunca he visto esta clase de alas antes. Usualmente, unas alas de Demonio son completamente negras."

Ritsu se encogió de hombros. "Ellas siempre fueron así; las tenía como cada otro Demonio pero un día cambiaron." Admitió.

"Fascinante, me pregunto por qué." La atención de Nowaki fue por los ojos de Ritsu. Él levantó la venda. "Lo oscuro alrededor de tus ojos ha disminuido, eso es una buena señal. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos por mí?"

Ritsu vaciló, ¿podía confiar en él? Nowaki notó su vacilación. "Tengo que ver si el químico ha dañado tu visión o si el elixir ayudó a curar eso también".

Poco a poco, Ritsu abrió los ojos a la pura luz cegadora. "¡Mierda!" Rápidamente volvió a cerrarlos, ardían. Sus brazos estaban en el proceso de rascarlos cuando Nowaki lo detuvo.

"No, déjalos sanar. Ahora necesito que te lo tomes con calma por unos días. Cualquier señal de tensión puede disminuir el proceso de curación. ¿Entiendes?"

Ritsu asintió. Nowaki puso nuevas y frescas vendas. Ritsu preguntó. "¿Cómo es que no estás perturbado por mí? Soy un Demonio."

Nowaki sonrió. "Tú no eres el primer Demonio que reviso, estuvo Shinobu."

"¿Shinobu está aquí?" Ritsu se preguntaba si estaba con su Pareja. La última vez que lo vio, ellos estaban corriendo hacia la puerta de salida del Infierno.

Nowaki sorprendido, preguntó. "¿Lo conoces?" Ritsu asintió, curioso. "Si quieres le preguntaré a Takano que te lleve para verlo."

Ritsu sacudió su cabeza. "No éramos amigos, solo acabo oír de él."

"Oh, ya veo entonces."

Takano se adentró, impaciente. "¿Terminaron?"

"Si, es todo tuyo." Nowaki los dejó a los dos solos. Takano ayudó a Ritsu y se desplazaron por las Flores de Cerezo.

Ritsu se apoyó en su lugar habitual. Takano estaba aquí, no podía relajarse, el hombre siempre ponía a Ritsu inquieto. "Puedes irte ahora."

"Quiero hacer un par de preguntas primero." También Takano se sentó. Ninguno ha estado allí cuando el día y la noche tocaron la creación de un nuevo color. Fue hermoso ver la luz púrpura con las Flores de Cerezo rosas.

Ritsu frunció el ceño. "No." No quería ninguna compañía en este momento. Ritsu tenía solamente unos pocos minutos para disfrutar antes de que Takano se tuviera que ir por la guerra.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí en primer lugar?" preguntó Takano, ignorándolo.

Ritsu se quedó en silencio sin confiar en el hombre.

"Vamos, es una simple pregunta."

"¿Por qué quieres saber?" No podía decirle que vino aquí para escapar de todas las disputas sobre conducir la guerra.

"Solo quiero saber más de ti, eso es todo."

"No esperes de mí una respuesta." Ritsu sacudió su cabeza por empatía.

"¿Por qué no?" Takano se acercó más a Ritsu.

"¡Por qué no es de tu interés!" Ritsu realmente no era utilizado para comunicarse con otros. Deseaba saber una manera de hacer que Takano lo dejara solo.

"Bueno, no tenías que gritar."

"Bueno, no tenías que ser un idiota sobre eso." Ritsu apretó los dientes, la ira construyéndose de nuevo.

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste. Solo cállate ya."

"Solo pregunté por qué viniste aquí, no tenías que arrancarme la cabeza."

"Parece ser la única manera de callarte."

Takano gruñó, ya no se divertía. "¿Qué infiernos te pasa?"

"Tú eres lo que jodidamente me pasa, no voy a contestar así que solo deja que me relaje."

"Es una simple pregunta." Ritsu gruñó, quería su espada; quería matarlo a golpes. Debió haberlo dicho en voz alta porque Takano retrocedió bruscamente.

"Jodido pequeño demonio."

Ritsu chilló. "¡Sigues hablando!"

La noche llegó, el fin de alguna relajación que Ritsu esperaba tener antes de regresar a la tierra soñada. Takano los desplazó a los dos al cuarto de Onodera. "Ve a dormir." Ordenó Takano.

"Vete a la mierda." Ritsu estaba sorprendido que no perdiera el control, por lo general hubiera desgarrado a este tipo en el primer minuto. Pero en realidad… disfrutaba pelear con él.

Con una última mirada, Takano se fue a la guerra.

 **-Ritsu**

"¡Ritsu! ¡Corre! ¡Ritsu corre!" Ritsu corrió en dirección a la habitación de Ann-chan, las instrucciones de sus madres era mantenerse a salvo.

El corazón le latía con fuerza, una pequeña espada agarrada firmemente en una mano. Los enemigos estaban perdiendo así que estaban desesperados; decidiendo matar la mayor cantidad de enemigos posibles. Ritsu oró para que su padre prevaleciera en esta invasión. Ritsu llegó al cuarto de Ann-chan.

"¡Ann-chan! Vamos—" Ritsu se había quedado sin habla.

Ann-chan estaba en el suelo, la acumulación de sangre alrededor de su vestido púrpura, sus ojos abiertos, sin ver.

"¡Ann-chan!" Ritsu corrió hacia ella, tirando la espada. La mente de un niño no procesaba que se había convertido Ann-chan. "¡Por favor, no! ¿Ann-chan? Ann-chan despierta, por favor… Lo... lo siento, lo siento mucho." Ritsu se meció adelante y atrás, lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. "Lo siento, debería…"

Ritsu escuchó a los soldados acercándose. Ritsu no tuvo opción más que dejar a Ann-chan atrás. La besó en la frente, rezando al Señor que la llevara al Cielo. Tomó la espada y corrió afuera de la habitación buscando a sus padres y a su hermano mayor.

Explosiones sacudían el castillo, no tenían tiempo.

Alrededor de una esquina había más enemigos por lo que se echó hacia atrás. Alcanzó su punto máximo para ver si podía de alguna manera pasar inadvertido cuando los vio sosteniendo a su hermano mayor.

Conmocionado, Ritsu salió, preparando su espada para pelear y se preparó para morir por salvar a su hermano. Pero antes de poder hacer algún movimiento sus hermanos ojos verdes lo miraron. Sacudió su cabeza y dijo en su lenguaje. "Escóndete, busca a mamá y a papá, mantenlos seguro." Giraron la espada y lo decapitaron.

Ritsu rápidamente cubrió su boca escondiendo un grito. Rápidamente se escondió detrás, alrededor de la esquina, congelado por unos momentos, tratando de registrar lo que acababa de suceder. Sacudido hasta la médula, se tambaleó hacia atrás de donde vino, las lágrimas nublaban su visión.

Esto no estaba pasando, no podía estar pasando; era todo más que una pesadilla. Corrió hasta que sus piernas empezaron a quemar. Su hermano no estaba muerto, esto era una pesadilla.

Ritsu cayó en sus rodillas, un grito forzado desde sus labios.

 **No… no mi hermano, no mi hermano… cualquier cosa pero mi…**

Ritsu agarró su pecho, llorando a gritos. No podía respirar bien; estaba perdiendo la consciencia de la conmoción. Los recuerdos de su hermano jugando con él en los jardines cuando eran pequeños y el entrenamiento en el campo, riendo y disfrutando de la vida reproduciéndose en su cabeza.

Levantó la vista para ver un soldado balanceando una espada hacia él. Ritsu cerró sus ojos listo para el impacto. Escuchó el metal encontrarse con la carne; sintió el rocío de sangre en su rostro. Pero no hubo dolor. Ritsu lentamente abrió los ojos y luego los amplió cuando vio a su madre delante de él.

El padre de Ritsu mató al soldado pero era demasiado tarde. Su madre cayó a un lado, muerta.

"¡Mamá!" El padre de Ritsu lo atrapó antes de tener contacto con su madre. Las lágrimas bajaban continuas por el rostro de su padre. "Ritsu escúchame, necesito que huyas de aquí." Ritsu sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos nunca abandonaban a su hermosa madre.

Su padre lo empujó en una puerta trampa en la pared cerca de ellos.

"¡No! ¡Déjame estar contigo, por favor! Papá, no me dejes ¡Por favor!" Ritsu reforzó su apretón en la camisa de su padre.

El padre de Ritsu besó su frente. "Vive, hijo mío. Te quiero."

Ritsu gritó. Su padre lo empujó adentro y cerró la puerta atrapando a Ritsu en la oscuridad.

 **-Takano**

Takano fue hacia su cuarto. Tenía cuatro horas antes de que el sol llegara a este momento. Takano suspiró, sus hombros comenzaron a dolerle de la pelea.

Los Ángeles no dormían. No había necesidad de hacerlo. Pero puesto que Onodera era humano convertido en Demonio lo necesitaba. Takano suspiró, no tenía intención de pelear con su Ángel. Solo quería saber más de él. Takano admitió que era su culpa que estaba siendo tan agresivo.

Takano escuchó a Onodera gritar en su habitación. Atemorizado, Takano corrió para encontrar a su ángel luchando en las sábanas.

"Cálmate Onodera." Respiraba con dificultad; parecía estar arañando algo delante de él. "¿Onodera?" Takano alcanzó a consolarlo, agarrando sus hombros. "Estoy aquí ahora, tranquilo." Onodera estaba temblando, sentía las lágrimas correr por su camisa. Su corazón se encogió. ¿Qué lo lastimaba tanto?

Takano tocó sus mejillas acaloradas, tratando de calmarlas. Onodera se estremeció. Takano se metió en la cama con él, poniendo a Onodera sobre su pecho para pasar los dedos por el pelo.

"Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, no te dejaré solo." Onodera se relajó y se quedó dormido. Takano lo mantuvo cerca de su corazón, preguntándose qué había provocado tal reacción de este hermoso Ángel.


	13. Losing a Mate

**_13\. Losing a Mate_**

Ritsu despertó en un cálido pecho.

Desconcertado, trató de abrir los ojos para ver quién era.

"Buenos días." Impactado de que Takano estaba en la cama con él, Ritsu lo pateó. Takano cayó con un fuerte golpe. "¿Qué demonios?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estamos en la misma cama?"

"Gritabas en tus sueños. Vine a revisar y vi que estabas pasando por una pesadilla."

Ritsu se tensó. "¿Yo… yo no te ataqué, verdad?"

Takano frunció el ceño. "¿Eso ha pasado antes?"

Siempre, pensó Ritsu sorprendido. Por eso se compró una tierra aislada en el bosque así no dañaría a nadie mientras estaba inconsciente.

"No."

Ritsu tuvo la sensación que Takano no le creyó pero no hizo comentario. Ritsu tomó un respiro necesario. Los sueños eran cada vez más intensos en esta ocasión; seriamente pensaba que estaba de nuevo en la oscuridad. Ritsu concluyó que eso marcaba los próximos días a su locura.

Ritsu sintió la cama hundirse por el peso de Takano. "Déjame ver tus ojos." Atemorizado, Ritsu se alejó de él. "Tranquilo," Sonaba como si estuviera tratando de calmar a un salvaje animal. "Solo quiero ver si las marcas negras siguen estando allí." Ritsu golpeó la cabecera, estaba atrapado. Las manos frías de Takano ahuecaron sus mejillas haciendo estremecer a Ritsu.

Takano removió la venda. "Está casi desapareciendo." Señaló con alivio. "¿Ahora puedes abrir tus ojos?"

"No." Mintió Ritsu. El médico lo había dejado ir porque sabía que Nowaki nunca fue a la guerra y lo vio como Black Raven. No estaba seguro acerca de Takano. "Todavía siguen ardiendo."

Ritsu contuvo el aliento cuando Takano exploró suavemente su rostro. "Tan suave," Ritsu palmeó la mano de Takano lejos, asustado por las sensaciones que solo Takano parecía traer. "Tus alas." Takano se inmutó cuando se inclinó más cerca. Takano acarició su ala izquierda, maravillado por cómo la seda se sentía. Nada se comparaba.

Ritsu se estremeció. Asustado, Ritsu cayó por el borde de la cama tratando de escapar de estos sentimientos.

Lo que alguna vez sintió hace tanto tiempo.

¡No! ¡Nunca más! Ritsu ignoró el dolor de sus alas mientras se deslizaba lejos de Takano.

"¡Onodera! ¿Estás bien? Dios, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Tu ala te duele?"

Ritsu se puso de pie con las piernas más fuertes. Cada día podía sentir regresar su fuerza.

"Estoy bien. No me toques de nuevo." Takano frunció el ceño ante su extraño comportamiento.

"¿Qué pasa contigo?"

"No me gusta cuando me tocas." Ritsu no estaba acostumbrado a nada de esto. No quería tener nada que ver con períodos de emoción.

Takano sonrió con superioridad. "Te encanta, ¿no es así?" bromeó. Ritsu frunció el ceño.

Takano levantó a Ritsu antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Asegurándose de tener cuidado con el ala, lo acostó en la cama.

"¡Dije que me sueltes!" Ritsu gritó. Takano agarró sus brazos y los inmovilizó sobre la cabeza de Ritsu.

La frente de Takano se encontró con la de Ritsu. "Me he estado preguntando por tanto tiempo cuán suaves son esos labios, tu piel, todo." Un ligero rubor decoraba sus mejillas sobre el que Takano dibujaba. "Hermoso." Besó la mejilla rosada haciendo saltar a Ritsu.

"¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Ni siquiera me conoces!" Takano ladeó la cabeza a eso. No sabía ni el mismo, solo que quería estar al lado de su Ángel por siempre. "¿Y bien?"

Ritsu abrió los ojos un poco, lo suficiente para que Takano no se diera cuenta. La habitación estaba todavía oscura, así que fue capaz de ver bien. Le tomó un tiempo hasta que la luz cegadora restante se desvaneció poco a poco para ver a Takano mirándolo con adoración. El corazón de Ritsu se aceleró.

"Quiero experimentar más de ti, quiero cada detalle." Takano besó su cuello, amando el pulso errático saltando bajo sus labios. "Pero sobre todo quiero ver esos hermosos ver-"

Repentinamente, Takano saltó lejos de Ritsu dejándolo sin aliento. Takano frunció el ceño y parecía estar luchando una batalla interior.

Ritsu luchó por respirar. Nunca había sentido tanta emoción antes, y le aterrorizaba como ahora rápidamente cayó en el hechizo. Necesitaba evitar a Takano por el resto del día.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Takano repentinamente maldijo. "Hay un problema en Marukawa y yo no puedo dejarte solo. Ven, sólo será por un par de minutos."

Ritsu estaba a punto de declinar cuando Takano le agarró la mano y se movieron.

 **-Marukawa**

Takano maldijo de nuevo. Estuvo a punto de decir "ojos verdes". Esos eran los ojos de su Pareja. Una vez más, ¿por qué tiene que ser Ritsu? ¿Por qué no su adorable Ángel?

Ese momento era solo de Onodera y suyo. Black Raven no le importaba acerca de Takano.

"¡Oye! ¡Pensé que ustedes lo tenían bajo control!" gritó a su grupo.

"Bueno, siento que el mensajero se haya lesionado." Murmuró Kisa.

"No me importa si se quebró dos piernas, ¡dile a ese imbécil que vuelva a su trabajo!" Takano se dio vuelta a Onodera y dijo suavemente, "Siéntate aquí; sólo será un momento." Takano se dio cuenta que se olvidó de la venda en los ojos de Onodera de nuevo. "¿Eso será un problema?" preguntó Takano preocupado. Onodera solo negó con su cabeza.

"Está bien, no te preocupes."

"Takano-san el consejo tiene un problema con algunos papeles, faltan algunos." Hatori, sin emoción, enlistó todo lo que haya ido mal desde que Takano se fue.

Takano gruñó. "¿Qué mierda? ¡Pensé que ustedes habían dicho que no iba a ser un problema!"

Ritsu abrió un poco los ojos para ver a Takano hecho una furia. Fue papel tras papel, dando instrucciones a los que parecían perdidos.

"Takano-san es el jefe de esta oficina." Ritsu se dio vuelta para ver un joven. Era un poco más bajo que Ritsu, con cabello marrón oscuro e iguales ojos verdes.

Ritsu rápidamente cerró sus propios ojos. Estaba un poco conmocionado; eran los mismos ojos que tenía su hermano.

"Mi nombre es Misaki. Es un placer conocerte."

"Onodera, igual."

"Tú eres el Demonio que salvó Takano-san, ¿cierto?"

Ritsu lentamente asintió. Abrió sus ojos cuidadosamente de no mirar a Misaki. Takano seguía gritando a todo el mundo. "¿Siempre es así?"

Misaki miró en la dirección de la que Ritsu estaba hablando. "No, solo cuando él está realmente molesto."

"Hmm."

"Verás, no se suponía que Takano-san estuviera trabajando ahora mismo porque él tiene que pelear en la guerra. Pero las cosas siempre van mal cuando Takano-san se va."

"Ya veo."

"Me marcho, hay un problema en la planta baja." Informó Hatori a Takano, éste simplemente asintió.

Todos miraron cuando Hatori se fue de la oficina, el cuarto repentinamente se puso silencioso.

"¿Cómo le va?" preguntó Takano tranquilo.

"Igual. No consigue mejorar." Le informa Kisa.

Confundido, Ritsu mira a Misaki. "Ah, verás Hatori perdió a su Pareja en la última guerra. Fue uno de los tantos Ángeles quién repentinamente desapareció."

"¿Pareja?" Esa palabra de nuevo. ¿Qué significa?

"Es el equivalente a Pareja del Alma, los Ángeles reconocen a sus parejas con tan sólo entrar en contacto con ellos. A veces, toma un poco de tiempo." Ritsu se tensó ante esta información. Ese hombre había dicho que era suyo.

Ritsu frunció el ceño. "Entonces, él perdió a su Pareja, ¿Por qué todos están preocupados?"

"Si pierdes a tu Pareja ya no deseas vivir. Muchos se suicidan. Hatori trató un par de veces pero nos las arreglamos para detenerlo."

"¿Es tan malo?" No es extraño que los Demonios quieran matarlo.

Asintió Misaki. "Nada se comprara con perder a tu Pareja. Es un dolor que nada puede curar."

Ritsu notó que Misaki mantuvo su mirada a sus ojos, probablemente a las marcas alrededor de ellos. Todos volvieron a su trabajo. Ritsu saltó cuando Takano de repente se puso de pie junto a él.

"Takano-san." Se inclinó Misaki. Takano asintió.

Yukina vino llamando a Takano, Kisa se tensó, evitando contacto visual. "Takano el consejo quiere verte a ti y a Onodera."

Takano se preocupó. Sabía que esto iba a venir pero ¿tan pronto? Yukina los escoltó. Takano retuvo a Onodera cerca para no dejar que se tropezara con todos los libros y papeles tirados por el suelo.

Ellos pasaron por la oficina donde era normalmente. Frunció el ceño Takano.

"Yukina, ¿Dónde está esta reunión?"

"En el Salón de la Verdad." Contestó Yukina con diversión en su voz.

Takano maldijo. El Salón de la Verdad era un cuarto donde el consejo sabría qué era verdad y qué era mentira. Yukina abrió la doble puerta para revelar a los tres consejos de pie en un cuarto vacío.

"¡Buena suerte!" Yukina los dejó solos.

"Es bueno finalmente conocerte Onodera." Comenzó Isaka-san. "Tenemos un par de preguntas para ti."

 **-Ritsu**

Ritsu se tensó sabiendo a dónde iba todo esto.

"¿Por qué estuviste herido?" Ritsu se quedó en silencio. "Necesitas respondernos o serás acusado por espía."

Intervino Takano. "Esperen un minuto ahora." Takano se puso de pie en frente de Ritsu, protegiéndolo. "Ya te dije que no es parte de ninguno de esos Demonios. Estuvo cerca de morir, los Demonios no harían eso. Ellos sabrían que no nos importaría salvar la vida de un Demonio."

"Takano debemos saberlo su propia boca de todas formas. Estamos preocupados por qué este Demonio aparecería cuando los Altos Demonios desaparecieron de repente. Onodera podría ser uno de ellos."

Respondió Ritsu. "No soy un espía." Los tres hombres tomaron esa respuesta sabiendo inmediatamente que esa era verdadera.

"¿Fuiste enviado por los Demonios?"

"No."

"¿Por qué todos los Altos Demonios repentinamente fueron desapareciendo en la lucha?"

"¿Cómo infiernos se supone que voy a saber?"

"No estás siendo específicos con nosotros." Observó Isaka-san.

"¿Lo serías si los Demonios te rodearan?"

Soltó una risa Isaka-san. "Buen punto." Miró a Usagi-san y a Yokozawa. "¿Ustedes tienen algo que agregar?"

Yokozawa intensificó. "¿Qué exactamente pasó contigo?"

"Cayó por error." Takano tosió para esconder su risa. Yokozawa frunció el ceño. "Eso no es de tu interés."

"Disculpen." Un hombre entró a la habitación. "Isaka-san, hay un problema que requiere tu atención."

Ritsu abrió un poco sus ojos. ¿Por qué reconocía esa voz?

En frente de él plantado a Kaouru, Asashina, un Demonio Alto. Sorprendido, Ritsu se preguntó por qué estaba aquí y cómo sus alas estaban blancas. Asashina lo miró. Ritsu se puso firme. Sus ojos decían que mantuviera silencio o revelaría a Ritsu también.

Asashina era un Demonio que podría rivalizar incluso a Ritsu. ¿Había algo que hacer después de todo?

Asashina se excusó a sí mismo y dejó la habitación.

* * *

¡Hola! Disculpen por tardar tanto, no merezco perdón:c Así que, en compensación subo dos capítulos.

¡Espero que les guste!

Gracias por leer y comentarc:


End file.
